Jaded Love
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Jeff and Brianne had a short relationship that ended in heartache 5 years ago. Brianne has been holding on to a secret that she really needs to tell Jeff. Can Brianne bring herself to tell Jeff her secret and if she does how will he and Beth react?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE O/C'S WITH (*) BY THEIR NAMES AND ANY OTHER O/C THAT COMES ALONG. VINCE MCMAHON OWNS THE REST.**

**Jaded Love: OC/Jeff/Beth, Matt/OC:** Jeff and Brianne had a short relationship that ended in heartache 5 years ago. Brianne has been holding on to a secret that she really needs to tell Jeff but Jeff and Beth are getting ready to get married after nearly 4 years together. Can Brianne bring herself to tell Jeff her secret and if she does how will he and Beth react to it?

**Characters:**

Brianne Allen (*)

Jenna Noel Allen (*)

Jeff Hardy

Beth Britt

Matt Hardy

Stephanie Hardy (*)

Gilbert Hardy

Shannon Moore

Julie Moore

Shane Helms

Sean "Yuk" McCulley

Tiffany "Yum" Vause

Kelly Norris (*)

Annette Allen (*)

George Allen (*)

Chapter 1:

Brianne stood in the doorway of her daughter's room watching her play. She couldn't help but noticed how much she looked just like her dad. Brianne's heart sank the more she thought about Jenna's dad, but it was really her fault that the didn't stay together.

"Mommy, play me?" Jenna asked.

"Not right now sweetie. I need to wait for the movers to get here." Brianne answered as she left the room.

"Okay." Jenna stated as she went back to playing.

_I wish he would have known about her. She needs her dad in her life. _Brianne thought to herself. It wasn't all her fault that Jenna's dad didn't know about her. Brianne tried to contact him when she found out that she was pregnant, but when she didn't hear back from him she gave up. Now she and Jenna were getting ready to move and she would be closer to Jenna's dad.

"Ms. Allen, we're set." one of the movers stated.

"Thank you. Here is the address we are going to." Brianne responded as she handed him a piece of paper with their new address on it.

Brianne gathered the last of the stuff that was to go in her car. Jenna was sitting on the stairs hugging a teddy bear. Brianne gave that bear to Jenna when she was a baby as her dad had given it to Brianne while they were dating.

"Mommy go bye-bye now?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, sweetie. We're going bye-bye now." Brianne answered as she helped Jenna into the car and buckled her up.

Brianne knew it was going to be a long drive to North Carolina from Waukegan, Illinois, but she had to do it. Her parents knew all about Jenna and Brianne coming back to North Carolina. But what they didn't know was who Jenna's dad was. And when they find out, Brianne was really going to hear it.

The 15 hour drive wasn't all too bad for Brianne and Jenna who slept most of the way. Brianne was just happy to finally make it to their new house in Cameron. Once the house was filled with furniture and boxes were unpacked, Brianne looked for a suitable daycare for Jenna. After looking a several daycare centers, Brianne and Jenna grabbed some McDonalds and headed home.

"Mommy, where daddy?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. Finish your dinner please." Brianne answered.

Jenna did as she was told. Brianne put Jenna to bed shortly after dinner. As she was cleaning up from dinner, Brianne looked up her best friend's phone number and gave her a call. Brianne hadn't talked to her in a long time, but now she needed her friend more than ever.

"I'm so glad that you called. When did you move back here?" Kelly asked as she walked into Brianne's house.

"A few days ago." Brianne answered.

"How's Jenna?" Kelly asked.

"She's good. Almost 4 years old. She keeps asking for her daddy." Brianne answered.

"Who is her dad anyways?" Kelly asked.

"Jeff." Brianne answered.

"No way! Jeff Hardy is Jenna's father?" Kelly responded.

"Yeah. I tried calling him when I found out I was pregnant, but I never heard from him again. I want him to know that he has a daughter, but I don't know how to get in touch with him and I don't know if he will want to even talk to me." Brianne stated.

"You won't know until you try. He and Matt like to hang out at Miller's still and maybe you can catch him while he's there." Kelly suggested.

"Maybe. I just don't know how to tell him that he has a daughter who is almost 4 years old." Brianne agreed.

"Well, if I were you. I would just tell him and soon. He's engaged to be married in a few months." Kelly responded.

"He's engaged?" Brianne asked.

"Yeah. He and Beth Britt are getting married in August. They've been together almost 4 years." Kelly answered.

"How do you know all this?" Brianne asked.

"I work at Miller's. They talk and people can hear everything. I can tell you that after you left, he was heart broken and hurt. He loved you so much." Kelly answered.

"Then why didn't he tell me that. If he would have told me, things would have been a lot different." Brianne responded.

"I don't know." Kelly stated.

Brianne and Kelly sat up talking for most of the night. It was after midnight when Kelly left to go home. Brianne sat in bed and couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. She knew she needed to tell him, especially now that she was back in Cameron for good. Brianne finally fell asleep around 3am.

The next day Brianne and Jenna headed over to Miller's to see if Jeff was there. Sure enough, Brianne spotted Jeff's corvette parked right in front. She took a deep breath before walking through the doors. Kelly was working and helped Brianne and Jenna find a table.

"Beth isn't here with him, only Shannon." Kelly told her.

"Ok. I just don't know if I can tell him right away." Brianne stated.

"As long as you tell him soon, I'm sure it will be ok." Kelly responded as she seated Brianne and Jenna in the same area as Jeff and Shannon.

Meanwhile across the room, Jeff and Shannon were sitting at their table talking about the next taping of The Hardy Show. Jeff looked up just as Brianne and Jenna were sitting down. He recognized her right away but didn't know who the little girl was.

"Yo Jeff! Are you still here?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I think my ex-girlfriend is here." Jeff answered.

"Which one?" Shannon asked.

"Brianne." Jeff answered.

"Brianne Allen? The one who broke your heart and left for Illinois and you never heard from again?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. But I did hear from her about 5 weeks after she left. But I didn't answer the call or call her back. It looks like she had a kid since then." Jeff answered.

"Wow. I didn't know that she called." Shannon stated.

"Yeah. She said that she needed to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to her. I wasn't ready and then I never heard from her again." Jeff responded. "But I've constantly been wondering what happened and what she wanted to talk to me about."

"Then why don't you go over there and talk to her." Shannon suggested.

"I don't know." Jeff stated. "Do you think I should?"

"If it were me, I would." Shannon responded.

"Alright. But not a word to Beth. She would kill me and you know it." Jeff stated as he stood up and walked over to Brianne's table. "Brianne?"

Brianne froze when she heard Jeff's voice. She couldn't believe that he was the one to come over to her. Brianne turned around in her seat and looked up. He was still as cute as he was 5 years ago. Brianne's heart skipped a beat before she acknowledged him.

"Hello, Jeff." Brianne stated.

"How have you been?" Jeff asked.

"Good. Please have a seat." Brianne answered. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Is this your daughter?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Her name is Jenna." Brianne answered.

"Pretty name. She looks like you." Jeff responded.

"Thank you. She looks like her dad too." Brianne stated.

"Are you married?" Jeff asked.

"No. Her dad and I broke up before she was born." Brianne answered. "So I heard that you're getting married soon. Congratulations."

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks. Sorry to hear that your not still with her father." Jeff responded.

"Me too. But we wanted different things at the time and I really didn't have much of a choice." Brianne stated.

"Brianne, what happened to us?" Jeff asked.

"I don't want to talk about it here. Too many ears and Jenna understands a lot. Why don't you meet me here this afternoon at 2 and we can talk." Brianne answered as she wrote her address down on a napkin.

"Ok. I'll be there." Jeff responded as he put the address in his pocket and went back to his table.

Brianne took a deep breath before finishing her meal. Jenna kept looking at Jeff and Shannon. Shannon looked back at the little girl and noticed something very familiar about her. Shannon kept his mouth shut as the two men left Miller's. Kelly walked over to Brianne's table and sat down.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"He wants to know what happened to us. So I gave him my address and he is going to meet me there this afternoon at 2. I figured it would be easier to tell him then than now. Plus Jenna will be down for a nap and we can talk freely." Brianne answered.

"That's good. I just hope that he doesn't bring Beth with him." Kelly responded.

"Me too. I really don't want to meet her right now." Brianne stated.

After paying for their meals, Brianne and Jenna headed into town. Brianne wanted to get a few things for the house and have them up before Jeff came over. Brianne knew that she needed to tell Jeff that Jenna was his daughter, but she was scared.

Meanwhile, Jeff had just pulled up to his house and Beth was waiting for him. He didn't say anything as he walked right past her. Beth was kind of put off by it, but let it go for the moment. Jeff grabbed a water and sat down in the living room.

"Ok. Is there something wrong?" Beth asked.

"No." Jeff answered.

"Then what is bothering you?" Beth asked.

"It's nothing. Look, I have some things to do this afternoon and I can't go with you to your parents house. I'll be home tonight." Jeff answered as he stood up and headed upstairs.

"What do you mean you have things to do? We planned this lunch a week ago." Beth asked angrily.

"I can't explain it to you right now. I'll even call your parents myself and tell them I can't make it." Jeff answered as he locked himself in the bathroom.

Once they got home, Brianne put Jenna in her room for her nap and she unloaded the car. Brianne was done putting the stuff up that she bought by 1:30, so she took a quick shower and changed her clothes. By this time Jeff had already called Beth's parents and they completely understood and he was on his way to Brianne's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thank you to FreakofMMH, Legacy's Sweetie and hardyrhodescenafan1 for their awesome reviews on the first chapter. So without further ado, here is chapter 2. Enjoy and please R&R!! ~Krista)**

Chapter 2

_Ding-Dong._

Brianne jumped when the doorbell rang. She knew it was Jeff and that now she had to tell him about everything. Brianne opened the door and let Jeff in. He gave her a small hug before she closed the door behind him.

"Come on in." Brianne stated as she headed into the living room.

"Thank you." Jeff responded.

"I know this can't be easy for you cause it's sure not easy for me." Brianne stated. "I wish I could turn the clock back but I can't. What happened between us hurt me too. When the company I was working for transferred me to Illinois without telling me, it killed me to know that I was going to lose you. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here with you, but they had other plans for me and I had no choice."

"I didn't know that's what had happened. Why did they transfer you without telling you?" Jeff asked.

"My father called the company owner and told him that I needed to leave Cameron and North Carolina all together and so they transferred me. I didn't find out about it until just after I had Jenna. And I left the company and sued them." Brianne answered.

"Your dad never did like me did he?" Jeff asked.

"Not really. There were some things he liked, but they weren't the things I liked about you." Brianne answered. "But there is more to all this."

"There is?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. I tried calling you about 5 weeks after I had left and I really needed to talk to you, but you didn't answer and you never called me back." Brianne answered. "I tried again a month later, but you had changed your phone number and I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I know you called. I just couldn't talk to you yet. I was still hurting inside from you leaving. And then I met Beth and she had my number changed and deleted yours out of my phones. I wanted to call you and talk to you, believe me I did." Jeff responded. "What was it that you wanted to tell me then?"

Brianne looked at Jeff and saw the look in his eyes. She remembered how much she loved staring into his green eyes. Brianne looked down tried to think of the easiest way to tell Jeff, but there really wasn't an easy way. Brianne took a deep breath and looked up at him again.

"It's about Jenna." Brianne stated.

"What about her?" Jeff asked.

"Jenna is your daughter." Brianne answered. "That's what I called you about 5 weeks after I left Cameron. I was 6 weeks pregnant and you were the last person I slept with."

Jeff just sat there taking in the news that he had just heard. He couldn't believe that all these years he had been a father and didn't know it. Jeff didn't know how to react to the news that he had a daughter. He didn't even know how he was going to tell Beth.

"Jeff, please say something. Anything." Brianne stated with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say. I need some time to think. I'll find you when I'm ready." Jeff responded as he stood up and left the house.

Brianne sat back in the chair and started crying. She had finally stopped crying when Jenna came downstairs. Brianne called Kelly and asked her to come over. As soon as Kelly got there, Brianne told her everything.

"He'll come around. Just give him his space and time." Kelly stated. "If it really matters to him, he'll come see you."

Meanwhile Jeff was just walking through his front door and was greeted by an all too chipper Beth. Jeff knew that he needed to tell her about Jenna, but how was he going to tell the woman he had been with for nearly 4 years that he had a child with another woman and didn't know about it until now.

"Beth, sit down. There is something I have to tell you." Jeff stated.

"What's going on?" Beth asked.

"This morning while Shannon and I were at Miller's I ran into my ex-girlfriend Brianne. Then this afternoon I met with her to find out what happened 5 years ago. As I wanted closure. What she told me this afternoon will effect all of us." Jeff answered.

"So you technically lied to me and you were with your ex-girlfriend." Beth stated. "What did she tell you that will effect me?"

"She informed me that she tried to get in contact with me shortly after you and I met. But when she couldn't get a hold of me to tell me then, there was nothing she could do. I'm glad that she told me today though. She has a daughter named Jenna, who is almost 4 years old." Jeff started to tell Beth.

"Ok. So she has a kid. So what. It's not like its your kid or anything like that." Beth scoffed.

"Brianne told me that Jenna is my daughter. And I believe her." Jeff finished telling Beth.

"How the hell is that possible? She's probably lying to you just to get money from you. You better take a DNA test and until you do and until you get the results, I will be staying at my parents house." Beth screamed before storming out of the house.

Over the next few days, Jeff did a lot of thinking and calculating to see if Brianne was really telling the truth. For as long as Jeff had known Brianne, she had never lied a day in her life. He decided that he needed to know more about Jenna and to request a DNA test be done. Jeff pulled up to Brianne's house shortly before 6pm.

Brianne was in her house getting stuff ready for dinner. Jenna was in the living room playing when the door bell rang. Brianne dried off her hands and went to see who was at the door. She was shocked to see Jeff standing there.

"Come in." Brianne stated.

"Thanks. Sorry it's taken me this long. But I had to think. I am not doubting that she is mine, but in all fairness I would like a DNA test done." Jeff responded.

"I thought you would. I bought one the other day. All it needs to do the test is a string of hair from both you and Jenna." Brianne stated.

"Ok. Let's do it." Jeff responded.

Brianne pulled out the test kit and placed a piece of Jeff's and Jenna's hair where they needed to be. The test was going to take about an hour and Brianne invited Jeff to stay for dinner. Jeff agreed as he wanted to get to know Jenna.

"Jenna, please wash up for dinner." Brianne called out to her daughter.

"When is her birthday?" Jeff asked.

"December 25th 2005 at 3:02 am. She was 7lbs 9ozs and 21 inches long." Brianne answered.

Jeff and Brianne continued to talk about Jenna's first few years of life. After dinner, Jenna went back to playing and Brianne and Jeff looked at the test kit. Jeff took a deep breath and Brianne opened the kit. They both read the results and sure enough, it stated that Jeff was 99% Jenna's father. Jeff hugged Brianne and Jenna just stood there and smiled.

"Jenna, please come here." Brianne stated.

"Yes, mommy." Jenna stated as she walked over to her mom.

"Do you remember when you asked where your daddy is?" Brianne asked.

"Yes." Jenna answered.

"I know where he is." Brianne stated.

"Where?" Jenna asked as Brianne picked her up.

"Jenna, this is your daddy." Brianne answered as she pointed to Jeff.

Jenna held her arms out to Jeff who picked her up and hugged her as tight as he could. Jenna hugged him as well. Brianne now realized how much Jenna looked like Jeff and she was happy that Jeff wanted to be a part of her life. Now he just had to tell his father, Matt and his wife, and Beth.

After Jenna was asleep, Jeff headed towards home. He needed to figure out a way to tell everyone that he had an almost 4 year old daughter. Jeff fell asleep thinking about Jenna and all the cool things they would be able to do together.

The next morning, Jeff called his dad and brother and asked them to meet him at Brianne's house. Then he called Brianne and told her what needed to be done. Brianne agreed and made sure that the house was clean. Jeff picked up some stuff to make a late lunch and arrived at Brianne's house around noon.

"Daddy!" Jenna exclaimed when she saw Jeff.

"Hey baby girl!" Jeff stated as he picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm glad she is taking to you so well." Brianne responded.

"Me too." Jeff stated.

"Have you talked to Beth?" Brianne asked.

"I tried calling her but she didn't answer her phone. She's staying at her parents house." Jeff answered.

"I'm sorry." Brianne responded.

"Don't be. She needs to realize that the world doesn't revolve around her." Jeff stated.

"But still. I never meant to hurt your relationship with her." Brianne responded.

"I know. And I have a feeling that after I tell her that I am Jenna's dad, things will only get worse. She isn't the motherly type." Jeff stated just as the doorbell rang.

Brianne walked over to open the door while Jeff stayed in the kitchen working on lunch. Brianne looked out the small window and saw a woman standing there.

"Can I help you?" Brianne asked after opening the door.

"Are you Brianne Allen?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Brianne answered.

"Here is a $10,000 check for you and your daughter. Jeff and I don't want anything to do with you or your child. Stay away from him or else." the woman stated.

"Ah. You must be Beth, Jeff's fiancée." Brianne responded.

"Yeah. So what." Beth stated.

"Well, I will be sure to tell Jeff that he doesn't want anything to do with his daughter. Especially since he is in the kitchen with her right now. And I will be sure to give Jeff this check." Brianne responded as she slammed the door in Beth's face.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked.

"Apparently you and Beth don't want anything to do with me and Jenna and she handed me this check for 10 grand." Brianne answered. "You do want to be apart of her life don't you?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't would I be here waiting to tell my family that I have a precious little girl?" Jeff asked. "I'm going to go deal with Beth before she leaves."

Jeff walked out the door and approached Beth. Brianne could tell they were fighting and she took Jenna into her room and played with her. Brianne heard the front door open and a car leaving. Jeff called out to Brianne when he didn't see her downstairs.

"We're upstairs in my room." Brianne responded as Jeff headed upstairs.

Brianne and Jenna were sitting on Brianne's king sized bed looking at old photo albums. Brianne was showing Jenna pictures of her and Jeff when they were together and telling her all about Jeff. Jeff couldn't help but smile at the stories Brianne told.

"You still remember all that?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard not to remember them. They were some of the best memories I have." Brianne answered as she got off the bed.

"I had a lot of fun with you too. Especially that night after the carnival in Myrtle Beach." Jeff responded.

"That was a great night and that was the night Jenna was conceived." Brianne stated as Jenna headed to her room.

"Really? I knew I remembered that night for a good reason." Jeff responded.

"Yeah." Brianne stated.

Brianne smiled as she tried to walk past Jeff but he stopped her dead in her tracks. Jeff looked into her eyes and saw the same passion as he saw 5 years ago. Without thinking or hesitating Jeff pulled Brianne closer to him and kissed her. Brianne never thought that after all these years she would ever feel Jeff's lips against hers. But their kiss was soon interrupted as the doorbell rang again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff headed downstairs and opened the door. This time it was Matt and his wife Stephanie. Jeff let them in and had them follow him into the kitchen were he was finishing up lunch. Brianne checked on Jenna before heading downstairs.

"Matt, you remember Brianne." Jeff stated as Brianne walked into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you again." Matt stated as he gave Brianne a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Brianne responded.

"How have you been?" Matt asked.

"Good. Busy. But happy to be back in Cameron for good." Brianne answered.

"That's good to hear. This is my wife Stephanie." Matt responded.

"Nice to meet you." Brianne stated.

"Same here." Stephanie responded.

As Brianne, Matt and Stephanie continued talking, the doorbell rang one more time. Jeff let their dad in and brought him into the kitchen. Gilbert had always loved Brianne and when he saw her standing there in front of him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Brianne, it's good to have you back home." Gilbert stated.

"Thank you. It's good to be back." Brianne responded as they hugged.

"So what brings you back to Cameron?" Matt asked.

"A few things. My family still lives out here and my friends are all here so I moved back." Brianne answered.

"She also wanted to tie up lose ends with her past." Jeff stated.

"That too." Brianne responded.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Jenna stated from behind everyone.

Gilbert, Matt and Stephanie turned around and saw the 3 year old little girl standing there. Brianne looked over at Jenna who looked like she was about to cry because everyone was looking at her. Brianne picked her up and carried her over to the table. She then exchanged looks with Jeff who just simply nodded his head.

"This is my daughter Jenna. She's almost 4." Brianne stated after taking a deep breath.

"It's nice to meet you Jenna." Matt responded.

"Jenna, this is my brother Matt, his wife Stephanie and our dad Gilbert." Jeff stated.

"Hi." Jenna said softly as Jeff and Brianne exchanged looks.

"Ok. Someone want to fill the rest of us in on what's going on here?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I was going to wait until after lunch, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Jeff answered. "Brianne and I met up a few days ago and she told me something that will effect all of us."

"What did she tell you?" Matt asked.

"Jenna, is my daughter." Jeff answered. "And before you say anything, we've already done a DNA test and it came back stating that I am her father."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Why didn't this come up sooner?" Matt asked.

"I tried calling Jeff a few times after I found out that I was pregnant, but when I didn't hear from him and he had changed his number, I gave up. I didn't have any other way of contacting Jeff either." Brianne answered.

"What about Beth? Does she know about this?" Gilbert asked.

"She knows and she tried to tell Brianne that I didn't want anything to do with Jenna and handed her a $10,000 check to never contact me again. However, I was here when she did it and I stopped Beth before she left and the wedding is off. She should be moving her stuff out of the house as we speak." Jeff answered.

"Does Jenna know that Jeff is her dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes she does. And she couldn't be happier. She's already calling him daddy." Brianne answered.

"As if you couldn't tell, she looks a lot like me too." Jeff stated as he walked over to Jenna and picked her up.

Everyone spent the rest of the day at Brianne's house getting to know her all over again and getting to know Jenna. By the end of the day, Jenna had won the hearts of everyone there. Matt and Stephanie were the first ones to have to leave.

"We had a nice time here today. Thank you." Stephanie told Brianne.

"Thank you for coming." Brianne stated.

"And Jenna, you can always call me Aunt Stephanie, okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Okay." Jenna answered.

"And you can call me Uncle Matt." Matt stated.

"Uncle Matty." Jenna smiled.

"Okay, Uncle Matty." Matt responded. "I'll talk to you later, Jeff. Bye Brianne."

"Bye." Brianne stated.

"Well, I should be heading home too. Early morning tomorrow. Brianne, don't be a stranger. You are always welcome on BCR." Gilbert added.

"Thank you." Brianne stated.

"And Miss Jenna, you come see your grandpa Gil okay?" Gilbert asked.

"Okay, gampa." Jenna answered with a yawn.

After everyone was gone, Brianne took Jenna upstairs and got her ready for bed. Jeff cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs to say good night to Jenna. He stopped right outside the door and listened to what Jenna asked Brianne.

"Mommy, daddy stay here?" Jenna asked.

"I don't think so sweetie. Daddy has a house." Brianne answered.

"I want daddy here with me." Jenna stated.

"I know honey. I promise that daddy isn't going anywhere and you will be able to see him as much as possible, okay." Brianne told her.

"Okay." Jenna stated.

Jeff stayed out in the hallway and thought about what he needed to do. He didn't want to lose Jenna now that she was in his life. But could he and Brianne go back to the way they used to be after all these years. Jeff decided that he would take everything one day at a time and see where it goes before he walked into the room.

"Night-night, daddy." Jenna stated as she gave Jeff a hug.

"Night-night baby girl. Sleep good." Jeff responded.

"Night-night, mommy." Jenna stated.

"Good night, sweetie." Brianne responded as she turned off the light and closed the door.

Brianne and Jeff headed downstairs where they could talk some more. Brianne wanted to know about the kiss they shared this afternoon. But before she could say anything, Jeff had pulled her into his arms and kissed her again and his time she kissed him back.

When their kiss broke, Jeff wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn't want to lose Brianne either. Brianne figured that the second kiss was her answer about the first kiss and she left it at that. Jeff wanted nothing more than to be able to see his daughter everyday, but knew that he needed to take it one step at a time.

"I need to get back to my house. But you have my number and you can call me whenever you need to." Jeff stated.

"Ok. And you are more than welcome to see Jenna whenever you want to." Brianne responded.

Jeff soon left and headed to his house. As he turned down the road that lead to his house, he could see that Beth was still there. He didn't want to fight with her and he knew that it wouldn't work between them, if she couldn't accept Jenna as his daughter.

"What are you still doing here?" Jeff asked.

"Still packing up my stuff." Beth answered. "Why aren't you with her and that kid?"

"Hurry up and get out. And you will refer to her by her name and that kid is my daughter. If you can't accept that, then you don't need to be in my life." Jeff responded.

"Fine. Then as far as I'm concerned, I'm gone." Beth stated as she grabbed the last of her stuff and walked out the door.

Jeff walked around the house and couldn't believe how empty it felt. He wasn't tired at all, so he decided to head out to the garage. He saw all the paint cans and brushes and knew exactly how to use them. Jeff grabbed the paint cans and a couple of buckets and headed upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms.

After moving everything out of the room, Jeff covered the floor around the walls with plastic. He took a step back and remembered what Jenna's room looked like at Brianne's house. She liked Disney Princesses. Jeff started painting and drawing on the walls and ceiling.

By the time morning arrived, the room was completely done. Jeff decided that if it was going to be Jenna's room, then she needed to have a complete bedroom set and toys. Jeff called Matt and Stephanie and enlisted their help for the shopping trip. Even though Matt and Stephanie didn't have kids yet, they had nieces and nephews from Stephanie's brothers and sisters.

"What does she like?" Stephanie asked.

"Disney Princesses. But I don't know what kind of furniture or anything to buy for her." Jeff answered.

"Ok. That shouldn't be too hard. Why don't you call Brianne and ask her?" Matt asked.

"I want it to be a surprise. Last night I spent the entire night painting one of the spare rooms for Jenna." Jeff answered.

"Ok. Well lets start with the furniture and then the accessories." Stephanie stated.

As the three of them spent the morning shopping for furniture and bedding. Brianne had just dropped Jenna off at daycare and headed to work. Brianne had a hard time concentrating on work as her mind was thinking about Jeff. During lunch, Brianne decided to go over to Miller's and see Kelly.

"So you guys told his family? How did that go?" Kelly asked.

"It went really well. They accepted us. Beth also knows and Jeff called off the wedding after she tried to buy me off to keep us away from Jeff." Brianne answered.

"Wow. That's good that he chose Jenna over her, but I would watch my back if I were you. Anything else happen that I should know about?" Kelly responded.

"Jeff and I kissed, twice." Brianne stated.

Kelly just looked at Brianne and smiled. Brianne finished her lunch and headed back to work. Meanwhile, Jeff, Matt and Stephanie were unloading the truck and Jeff's car into Jeff's house. Matt and Stephanie were impressed with the work Jeff did on the bedroom.

Once the room was put together, Jeff called Brianne and asked if she and Jenna would like to come over for dinner. Brianne accepted the invitation and Jeff told her how to get to his house. He couldn't wait to show Jenna and Brianne the room. Brianne told Jeff that they would be there at 6:30, which gave her enough time to get Jenna and go to her parents house before heading home to shower and change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Brianne, Jenna! What are you doing here?" Annette asked her daughter.

"I just came by to tell you that I think you should know who Jenna's father is. Now I know that you aren't going to like it, but I can't change the fact that he is her father." Brianne answered as Annette and George stepped out onto the front porch.

"Alright. Who is her father?" Annette asked.

"Please don't tell me it's that wrestler you dated." George stated.

"Well, yes her father is Jeff Hardy. And like I said there is nothing you can do about it." Brianne answered.

"Does he know yet? And did you know this all along?" Annette asked.

"Yes he knows and so does his family. I knew the whole time, but I wanted Jeff to know that he had a daughter before anyone else knew that he was her dad." Brianne answered.

"He probably won't have anything to do with her or he will deny that she is his." George stated.

"That's not true. He took a few days and thought about it and since then he has seen Jenna everyday. And his family adores her." Brianne responded. "I know that you don't like Jeff and you probably never will, but it's not going to change the fact that he's Jenna's father."

"You always found a way to pick the losers haven't you. I don't want that man around my granddaughter." George stated.

"He is not a loser and you can't tell me who can be around her or not. She is my daughter and she is Jeff's daughter. If you can't accept that, then don't bother being in mine or Jenna's life." Brianne responded as she took Jenna by the hand and put her back in the car.

Brianne and Jenna got home about 10 minutes later. While Brianne was in the shower, Jenna played in her room quietly. Brianne's parents tried to call her a few times and Brianne ignored every single call. She couldn't believe that they would put someone down that they barely knew.

Once Brianne was dressed she changed Jenna's clothes and packed a bag with extra clothes and a pair of pajamas. Brianne put Jenna in her car seat and as she was getting into the drivers seat, her mother pulled up. Annette got out of the car and walked over to Brianne.

"What do you want?" Brianne asked.

"Your father doesn't know I'm here. But I wanted to give this to you. I started this when you were a baby and every chance I got, I added to it. I want you to have it and use it for Jenna." Annette stated as she handed Brianne an envelope and left.

Brianne got in the car and tossed the envelope in the bag and took off for Jeff's house. Once she arrived at Jeff's house she got Jenna out of the car and grabbed the bag. Jenna held on to her teddy bear and ran up to Jeff's front door. Brianne locked the car and headed up to the front door and rang the door bell.

"Come on in." Jeff stated when he opened the door.

"Hi daddy." Jenna stated.

"Hi baby girl! Hi, Brianne." Jeff responded.

"Hey. How are things here?" Brianne asked.

"Pretty good. Spent the day shopping for a certain little girl." Jeff answered.

"You did?" Brianne asked.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." Jeff answered.

Jeff lead them upstairs and into the room he did for Jenna. Brianne couldn't believe that Jeff did the entire room himself. Jenna ran over to the bed and sat down on it.

"You did all this for Jenna?" Brianne asked.

"Yeah. I wanted her to have her own room at my house. Matt and Stephanie helped me pick out the furniture and decorations." Jeff answered.

"Thank you for doing all this. It means a lot." Brianne stated.

Jeff and Brianne headed downstairs while Jenna played in her room. Jeff could tell that something was bothering Brianne. As Jeff started cooking dinner, Brianne kept eyeing the bag and thinking about the envelope that her mom gave her.

"Brianne, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I went to see my parents after work and I told them that you are Jenna's father and my father pretty much disowned me right away. I took off and as Jenna and I were leaving to come over here, my mother showed up and handed me an envelope and then left." Brianne answered.

"I'm sorry. What was in the envelope?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. I threw it in the bag and drove over here." Brianne answered.

"Ok. Why don't you see what it is now that you're here and not driving." Jeff suggested.

Brianne nodded her head as she walked over to her bag and pulled out the envelope. She sat back down at the counter and opened it. Brianne pulled out a piece of paper that was wrapped around a large sum of money. She read the letter and then started crying. Jeff walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Once Brianne was ok, Jeff went back to cooking dinner. Soon it was time to eat and Brianne went to get Jenna, but she had fallen asleep on her new bed. Brianne covered her up and headed back downstairs where Jeff was setting the table.

"Looks like its just the two of us for dinner. Jenna's asleep on her bed." Brianne stated.

"I'm glad she likes her room." Jeff responded with a smile.

"Me too." Brianne smiled back.

Brianne and Jeff talked over dinner and soon Jeff realized that it was Brianne that he truly wanted to be with. And he could tell that Brianne wanted to be with him too. Jeff knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get back with Brianne, but he needed to try if not for himself, then for Jenna.

"I had fun tonight." Brianne stated as she helped Jeff clean up from dinner.

"So did I. It's been a long time since I was able to relax like this. There is something that I want to ask you, and you can say no, but its something that I need to do." Jeff responded.

"Go ahead." Brianne stated.

"I know that we both hurt each other in the past and I want to move on from that. I would love it if we could if us a second chance." Jeff asked. "I'm willing to move at the same pace as you, but I can't help feel the way I do. Brianne, I still love you and I always have."

Brianne looked at Jeff and couldn't help but smile. Now that he had voiced his true feelings to her, she needed to do the same to him. Brianne walked over to Jeff and looked into his eyes. Jeff wasn't sure what to expect at this point.

"I still love you too. I've never stopped loving you. I just don't want to get hurt or hurt you again." Brianne responded.

"I promise that I won't ever hurt you or Jenna. You both mean too much to me." Jeff stated.

"Ok. Let's give us a second chance." Brianne smiled at him.

Jeff pulled Brianne closer and kissed her. Brianne felt a lot better being back in Jeff's arms. Their kiss was short lived as Jenna came downstairs rubbing her eyes. Jeff scooped her up and set her down at the kitchen table.

After Jenna ate some dinner, she ran back upstairs and played in her room. Brianne was glad that Jenna was taking to Jeff so well. While Jenna was up in her room, Jeff gave Brianne a tour of his house. When they reached the master bedroom, Brianne kinda blushed as did Jeff.

Once they were back downstairs, Jeff and Brianne talked about where they were and what was going to happen. Brianne explained to Jeff that Jenna is a very bright little girl and picks up on things very quickly. Jeff completely understood.

"So as long as we don't do anything in front of her, we will be ok." Brianne stated.

"Not a problem. I'm just glad to have you both in my life." Jeff responded.

"I'm glad too." Brianne stated.

Jeff leaned over and kissed her again. This time their kiss lasted longer and got very heated. Both Brianne and Jeff had a very passionate relationship before Jenna came along and from the looks of things, their passion for each other was still there. Once they stopped making out, Jenna made her way downstairs and climbed in Brianne's lap and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Brianne asked.

"Uh huh." Jenna answered.

"Why don't you go get your pj's out of the bag and you can lay down and rest, ok?" Brianne suggested.

"Okay." Jenna responded as she ran over to the bag and got her pj's.

Brianne helped Jenna get dressed for bed and Jeff offered to read a story to her. Jenna's eyes lit up when Jeff promised to read to her. Brianne listened from the doorway of Jenna's room only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. Brianne headed downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Brianne answered.

"Brianne, this is Mr. Watson. I wanted to let you know that we don't need you to come in tomorrow. I will call you in the afternoon about the rest of the week. And since you are on salary, you will still be paid your regular pay." he stated.

"Ok. Thank you." Brianne responded as she hung up.

"Everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. The company I work for, doesn't need me to come in tomorrow and possibly the rest of the week too." Brianne answered.

"Is that good or bad?" Jeff asked.

"Good. I still get paid, but I get to spend more time with Jenna and you." Brianne answered. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. Now we are alone." Jeff responded.

"That we are." Brianne stated.

It didn't take long for Jeff and Brianne to continue where they left off. But this time they moved to the master bedroom. There was no stopping Brianne and Jeff, except to put some protection on. Brianne loved Jeff and she loved being a mom, but she wasn't ready to bring another baby into the world just yet. Plus she wanted to enjoy her relationship with Jeff.

The next morning, Shannon arrived at Jeff's house and saw Brianne's car in the driveway. He didn't know that it was Brianne's car or that Jenna was his daughter. As a matter of fact only his family knew about it. Shannon rang the doorbell and waited for Jeff to answer the door.

"Hello?" Brianne stated when she opened the door.

"Uh, Hi. Is Jeff home?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, he's in the shower. Come on in." Brianne answered. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Thanks. No, I don't sorry." Shannon responded.

"It's ok. I'm Brianne." She stated.

"Right. You dated Jeff a few years ago right? And you were the one at Miller's last week." Shannon responded.

"That would be me." Brianne stated. "And this is my daughter, Jenna."

"Hi Jenna. I'm Shannon." Shannon responded.

"Hi. Mommy, where daddy?" Jenna asked.

"Go play." Brianne answered.

"Hey Shannon." Jeff stated as he came down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Jenna squealed as Jeff picked her up.

"Daddy?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. Jenna is my daughter." Jeff answered. "But don't go telling everyone. I'm planning on doing it this weekend. So you can tell everyone to come over here for a small party."

"Ok. My lips are sealed." Shannon responded before heading into the office to get some work done for The Hardy Show.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Thank you for all the great reviews!! You guys are awesome!! Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy and please R&R!! ~Krista)**

Chapter 5

Jeff and Shannon headed into the office while Brianne went to get Jenna up and dressed for the day. Once Jenna and Brianne were dressed they headed downstairs and were greeted by Jeff and Shannon. While Jeff introduced Jenna to Shannon, Brianne headed into the kitchen and started on breakfast.

"Is Shannon staying for breakfast?" Brianne asked Jeff.

"I would say yes to be on the safe side. That boy never turns down a home cooked meal." Jeff answered as he wrapped his arms around Brianne.

Brianne finished cooking breakfast and the four of them sat down and ate. Shannon was literally in heaven. Even though he had a wife at home, she was on the road with the WWE a lot and when she was home, she didn't cook much. Jeff cleared the table and did the dishes while Brianne washed Jenna's hands and face.

After Shannon left, Jeff decided that they needed to spend time as a family if their relationship was going to work. Jeff planned to take them to the zoo and to the park. Once he told Brianne what he wanted to do, she agreed with the condition that they needed to stop by her house for more clothes and stuff.

Meanwhile, Shannon was walking through his front door and was meet by his wife Julie. She was not too thrilled about waking up and her husband not being there. When he explained where he was, Julie just smiled and shook her head.

"So why did you need to go over there this morning?" Julie asked.

"Because I had to get on his computer in order to finish my segment of the show." Shannon answered.

"Ok. What are you not telling me?" Julie asked.

"Remember last week I told you that Jeff ran into someone from his past?" Shannon answered.

"Yeah." Julie responded.

"When I got there, her car was there and she answered the door while Jeff was in the shower." Shannon stated.

"So what. He takes showers when we are there too." Julie responded.

"Ah, but she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts." Shannon stated.

"Ok. We all know that he called off the wedding with Beth. Why he did, I don't know. So he is free to be with whomever he wants." Julie commented.

"True. But there is more to the story. You just have to promise me that you wont say anything to anyone." Shannon stated.

"Ok. I promise. What is it?" Julie asked.

"Her name is Brianne, by the way. And she has a 3 year old daughter named Jenna." Shannon answered.

"Ok. Nice to know names. But why does this all matter and what part do I need to keep quiet about?" Julie asked.

"The next part is what matters the most." Shannon answered. "Brianne and Jeff dated about 5 years ago and when she was transferred to Illinois, it tore them apart. Brianne tried to get a hold of Jeff, but Beth had taken over by then. What she needed to tell Jeff then was that she was pregnant with Jenna. Jeff is Jenna's father."

"Are you kidding me? Oh wow. And so let me get this straight, Jeff is Jenna's father and he called of his wedding because let me guess, Beth wouldn't accept it, right? And so now, he and Brianne are rekindling their lost romance from 5 years ago." Julie asked.

"Yeah. Beth tried to buy Brianne off by handing her a check for 10 grand. And told her that she and Jeff didn't want anything to do with her and Jenna, which was not true. At the time Beth approached Brianne at Brianne's house, Jeff was in the house playing with Jenna. Long story short, he is making things right with Brianne for Jenna's sake." Shannon answered. "But please don't say anything to anyone. Or Jeff will have my head."

"I promise I won't say anything." Julie stated.

"Good. Jeff is having a small gathering this weekend and will be telling everyone about what is going on." Shannon added.

"Ok." Julie stated.

The rest of the day went rather quickly. Jeff took Brianne and Jenna to the zoo and to the park. Afterwards they stopped by Jenna's house and picked up some things to take back to Jeff's house. Jeff thought about asking Brianne and Jenna to move in with him, but figured that it might be too soon.

"So this Saturday I would like to have a small party to tell everyone about you and Jenna." Jeff stated.

"Ok. Sounds good." Brianne responded.

"And then next week is Matt's annual Christmas Bash and after that is Jenna's birthday and Christmas." Jeff stated.

"Sounds like a busy few weeks." Brianne smiled.

"That it does. Thankfully, Matt does everything for the Bash himself." Jeff responded.

When Brianne and Jeff got back to the house, Jeff carried an exhausted Jenna upstairs and put her in bed. Brianne was going through her stuff and found the letter from her mom and re-read it.

_Brianne,_

_I don't know any other way to do this but to just give you the envelope of money and leave as quickly as I can. Your father is dead set against this whole thing with Jeff. I know that Jenna needs to know who her father is and to have a relationship with him. I hope that you will still allow me to see Jenna even if your father refuses contact with you. I love you and Jenna with all my heart and I just want you to be happy._

_Take this money and do something for you and Jenna. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Just re-reading the letter from my mom." Brianne answered as she handed the letter to him.

"Wow." Jeff stated as he looked at the letter.

"Yeah. I think I will use the money for Christmas and birthday presents for Jenna." Brianne responded.

"Sounds good to me. I need to do some Christmas and birthday shopping as well." Jeff stated.

"Why don't we go together? We can take Jenna to daycare as it's already pre-paid for the month and then we can get some shopping done." Brianne suggested.

"Ok. We'll go tomorrow." Jeff stated.

The next day, Brianne and Jeff took Jenna to daycare and then headed out to get some shopping done. Once they were done shopping for Christmas and birthday, they grabbed some lunch before picking up Jenna. Later that day, Jeff packed a bag and they headed over to Brianne's house.

"I was thinking about Christmas and I would like for you, your dad, Matt and Stephanie to come over here for Christmas morning and Jenna's birthday." Brianne stated.

"Ok. I think that can be done." Jeff responded.

The next few days were a blur to Jeff and Brianne. Jeff was busy getting ready for the party on Saturday and Brianne was back to work. While she loved her job, her boss was very flakey and unprofessional. Brianne decided that after the New Year she would look for a new job.

Saturday came without warning and since Brianne and Jenna spent the night, they were there to help Jeff get everything ready. Matt and Stephanie arrived around noon to help as well. Gilbert wasn't going to be able to get there until 4 when the party started.

Once everyone started to show up, Brianne disappeared upstairs and started getting Jenna and herself ready. Brianne was a little nervous about Jeff's announcement to his friends, but since Matt and Gilbert already knew what was going on, it made her feel a little better.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Jeff shouted as everyone turned around to look at Jeff. "As you all know, I've asked all of you to come here today for a surprise announcement. Now before I tell you my announcement, I want you all to know that Matt, Stephanie and my dad already know about this. So, first off, as you've all noticed Beth is not here and neither is her stuff. We've called off the wedding and with good reason. Secondly, I would like you all to meet Brianne. Some of you already know her, especially if hung out with me 5 years ago. And now I would like you all to meet Jenna. She is 3 years old and will be 4 next week."

The room was rather quiet as everyone looked at Jenna, Brianne and Jeff. Some people other than who already knew, started putting two and two together. But yet no one said a word.

"You all are probably wondering why I am introducing you to a 3 year old, but she is a very special and very important person in my life. Jenna is mine and Brianne's daughter." Jeff announced.

Again the room remained relatively quiet. Jenna looked around the room at all the people staring at her and it made her very nervous. Jenna buried her head into Jeff's shoulder and held him tightly. Brianne and Jeff knew that something had to be said and so did Matt and Stephanie.

"Jenna, come to Aunt Stephanie. I'll go play with you in your room." Stephanie stated.

"Okay." Jenna responded as she let go of Jeff and went to Stephanie.

Once Jenna was out of the room, people started talking and moving around. Brianne knew that regardless of what his friends thought Jeff would always be there for their daughter. Matt and Gilbert came over to Brianne and Jeff and hugged them both.

"It's just something they are going to have to get used to. Just like you have to get used to being a dad." Gilbert stated.

"I know. We both knew that it was going to take some time to sink in with everyone. But I needed to make the announcement now and not later." Jeff responded.

"Congratulations, Jeff." Julie stated from behind him.

"Thanks." Jeff responded.

"I'm Julie. Shannon's wife. It's nice to meet you, Brianne." Julie stated.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Brianne smiled.

"I never thought I would see the day that Jeff would become a dad, but I know that he will make a great one at that." Kimo stated.

"Thanks, man." Jeff responded. "Brianne, this is Kimo."

"Nice to meet you, Kimo." Brianne stated.

"Same here." Kimo stated.

Everyone one by one came over and introduced themselves to Brianne. Once everyone got to know her, they started talking and Brianne told them all about Jenna. Stephanie brought Jenna back downstairs and Brianne introduced her to everyone one person at a time. Once Jenna was comfortable with everyone, she started playing with her many aunts and uncles.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. Like always, you guys are awesome!!! Here is Chapter 6... Enjoy and please R&R!! ~Krista)**

Chapter 6

Over the next week, Jeff and Brianne spent a lot of time with Jenna. The days leading up to Christmas and Jenna's birthday were busy ones at best. Jeff and Brianne were all set to attend Matt's Christmas Bash. Brianne arranged for a babysitter for Jenna at her house and told her that they would be back in the morning.

Jeff and Brianne arrived at Matt's house shortly before the party was supposed to start. Jeff had picked up what seemed like a ton of alcohol and party trays from the store before picking up Brianne. She helped Jeff unload the car and made sure everything was put where Matt told them to put it. Once the car was unloaded, Stephanie pulled Brianne aside.

"Finally! Someone of the female gender I can talk to." Stephanie responded.

"What's going on Steph?" Brianne asked.

"I haven't said anything to Matt yet, but I think I might be pregnant." Stephanie answered.

"Really? Have you guys been trying to get pregnant?" Brianne responded.

"Sort of. He knows I stopped taking my birth control 2 months ago, but I didn't think that it would happen this quickly." Stephanie stated.

"Why don't you take a pregnancy test?" Brianne asked.

"I don't have one." Stephanie answered.

"I have an extra one in my bag in the car. Come on." Brianne responded as the two women headed downstairs and out to the car.

Once Brianne and Stephanie grabbed the test, they headed up to Stephanie and Matt's room. Stephanie went into the bathroom and took the test. While they were waiting for the results, Matt came upstairs to change his shirt and saw the two women sitting on the bed talking and giggling.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." they both answered.

"Yeah. Ok. I'm gonna grab a shirt and leave now." Matt stated as he did just that.

"I wonder if he suspects anything?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. But he knows that something is up. Especially after seeing both of us up here." Brianne answered.

Meanwhile back downstairs, Matt pulled Jeff aside and away from everyone else. He was curious as to what was going on with Stephanie and Brianne and he wondered if Jeff knew anything.

"Do you know what's going on between Stephanie and Brianne?" Matt asked.

"No. Why?" Jeff answered.

"They are up in our bedroom just sitting on the side of the bed talking. I'm just wondering what is going on." Matt responded.

"I have no idea. They're women. They all do strange things that men don't understand." Jeff stated.

"I guess." Matt responded before they headed back to the kitchen.

Back upstairs, it was just about time to check the pregnancy test. Stephanie was anxious and scared at the same time. She hoped that she was pregnant, but at the same time she was scared that she and Matt wouldn't make good parents. Brianne pointed to the bathroom and Stephanie took a deep breath before walking in there.

"Steph, are you ok in there?" Brianne asked.

"I think so." Stephanie answered as she emerged from the bathroom with the test stick.

"What does it say?" Brianne asked.

"Pregnant. It's says I'm pregnant!" Stephanie answered.

"Yay! Congratulations! Now you just have to tell Matt." Brianne responded.

"That's the hard part. I don't know how to tell him." Stephanie stated.

"I have an idea and I'm going to need a few things." Brianne responded.

"Ok. What do you need?" Stephanie asked.

"I need a white men's t-shirt and some markers." Brianne answered.

"That's easy. I just bought Matt some white shirts and I have a pack of brand new markers. What are you going to do with them?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm going to make a shirt and you are going to wear it. One of my friends in Illinois did this when she told her husband that they were expecting twins." Brianne answered.

"I love the idea." Stephanie responded as Brianne got to work on the shirt.

"Ok. I'm done." Brianne stated.

"I love it. I didn't know that you were an artist too?" Stephanie asked.

"I try. I did a lot of drawing while I was on maternity leave before Jenna was born." Brianne answered.

Stephanie put the shirt on and then her jacket. She didn't want anyone else to see it before Matt saw it. Once Stephanie was ready, the two ladies headed back downstairs. Brianne found Jeff with Matt and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jeff put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"What were you and Steph doing up there for so long?" Jeff asked.

"She needed my help with a surprise for Matt." Brianne answered.

"Oh ok." Jeff responded. "I'm glad that you are getting along good with everyone."

"Me too." Brianne smiled at him.

"Matt, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Matt answered as they walked away from everyone.

"There's something I want you to read." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. What is it?" Matt asked.

"This." Stephanie answered as she undid her jacket.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Matt read the shirt out loud. "Merry Christmas, Da.. Are you trying to tell me that we're going to have a baby?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Stephanie responded.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. When? How far along are you?" Matt asked.

"I don't know yet. I just took a test this afternoon." Stephanie answered.

"Is that what you and Brianne were doing upstairs?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. She helped me make the shirt and sat with me while I waited for the test results." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I think we should wait to tell anyone until we know all the important details." Matt responded as he hugged his wife.

Once Matt and Stephanie rejoined everyone, the party got underway. As the night went on, there was a lot of party games and a lot of drinking. By the time the party ended, Jeff and Brianne crashed in one of the spare bedrooms while Shannon and Julie crashed in another. Everyone else from the Core group crashed in the living room and in cars.

The next day, after Jeff and Brianne left Matt's house, they headed to Jeff's house and took showers. Once they were changed, they headed to Brianne's house to pick up Jenna. Brianne and Jeff played with Jenna the rest of the day before she needed to go to bed.

The next day, Jeff and Brianne took Jenna to the mall to see Santa Claus and to treat her to McDonalds. Later that night after Jenna was in bed, Jeff and Brianne put all the Christmas gifts under the tree and headed for bed. Jeff wrapped his arms around Brianne and cuddled up with her. Both Brianne and Jeff fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Mommy, Daddy! Santa here." Jenna yelled as she ran into Brianne's room and jumped up and down on the bed.

"Is it morning already?" Brianne asked.

"Yes mommy! And I 4 years old too!" Jenna answered.

"Well, Happy Birthday Princess!" Jeff stated.

"Tank you Daddy." Jenna responded.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie. And Merry Christmas to you both." Brianne stated.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Jeff responded as he winked at her.

"Merry Chrismas, Mommy, Daddy." Jenna squealed as she left the room.

Once Brianne and Jeff were up and dressed, they headed downstairs and Brianne started breakfast. She also preheated the over for Christmas dinner with Jeff's family. Jenna ran into the living room and got her stocking. After dragging Jeff in the living room, Jenna opened her stocking and Jeff took pictures.

Brianne couldn't help but wish that everyday was like this. She loved being in Jeff's arms and waking up next to him. After breakfast, Jenna took a bath and got dressed. Matt, Stephanie and Gilbert arrived around 2pm with tons of presents and a cake for Jenna.

"Gampa!" Jenna exclaimed.

"There's the birthday girl!" Gilbert responded as he hugged his granddaughter.

"Uncle Matty! Aunt Stephanie!" Jenna squealed.

Matt had just finished putting the presents in the living room. Jeff and Matt separated the Christmas presents from the birthday presents and then handed out the presents to everyone. Brianne took lots of pictures of everyone being goofy and having fun. Matt even grabbed the camera and took some of Jeff and Brianne. The one picture he thought was priceless was one were Jeff was helping Brianne put on the necklace he got her.

After dinner it was time for Jenna to open her birthday presents. Both Brianne and Jeff sat with her and read the cards while Jenna opened the presents. Stephanie and Matt took turns taking pictures. Just as Matt was getting ready to light the candles on the cake, the door bell rang.

"Who else was supposed to be here?" Jeff asked.

"No one other than Shannon, Julie, Kimo, Yuk, Yum and Kelly." Brianne answered as Stephanie answered the door.

"Hey everyone, look who I found hanging out on the porch." Stephanie stated as Shannon, Julie, Yuk, Yum, Kimo and Kelly walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday, Jenna." Yum stated.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie." Julie stated.

"Happy Birthday, Jenna." Yuk stated.

"Happy Birthday, munchkin." Kelly stated.

"Happy Birthday." Kimo stated.

"Happy Birthday, princess." Shannon stated.

"Tank you." Jenna responded as she continued to open the presents that everyone brought her.

Matt headed back into the kitchen and lit the candles. Stephanie turned off the light and everyone sang Happy Birthday. Jenna blew out the candles and Stephanie turned the lights back on. After cake, Jenna said thank you to everyone and Brianne put her to bed. Soon after, everyone started to leave as it was getting late. Matt, Stephanie and Gilbert stuck around and helped Brianne and Jeff clean up.

Once the house was clean and everything was put away, Jeff and Brianne headed upstairs to bed. As they laid in bed, Jeff decided that now would be the right time to ask Brianne what had been on his mind the last few days.

"Babe, I was wondering if you would consider you and Jenna moving in with me?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I don't know what to say, other than sure. I just need to get all this stuff out of the house and into storage." Brianne answered.

And with that, Jeff rolled on top of Brianne and made love to her like it was the first time all over again. Brianne couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates, but lack of internet at home really sucks!! Anyways here is chapter 7. Enjoy and R&R!!)**

Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, Brianne and Jenna moved into Jeff's house. While they were trying to get settled and into routines, Brianne was back at work and busier than ever. After working two solid weeks of 5 12-hour shifts, Brianne was exhausted. One Friday night, Jeff, Brianne, Jenna, Matt and Stephanie headed into town and over to Miller's.

"Brianne, you look exhausted." Stephanie stated.

"I feel exhausted. Working 5 12-hour shifts a week is not fun by any means." Brianne responded.

"So, basically you've been working 60 hours a week for the last two weeks?" Matt asked.

"Yup. And I am glad that next week my schedule changes." Brianne answered.

"What does it change to?" Jeff asked.

"Monday through Thursday 6am to 4:30pm. I will be working 4 10-hour days for a total 40 hours a week." Brianne answered.

"That's a lot better." Jeff responded.

"Well, on another note, I'm exactly 2 months pregnant as of today." Stephanie stated.

"That's great! When is your due date?" Brianne asked.

"August 10th." Stephanie answered.

As the night went on, everyone was able to relax and have some much needed fun. Later that same night, after Jenna was in the bed. Jeff and Brianne cuddled up in bed. Brianne couldn't help but stare into Jeff's green eyes. Jeff leaned over and kissed her. Brianne and Jeff fell asleep somewhere around 4am, exhausted and relaxed.

As the weeks passed, Stephanie started showing a little more each time Brianne saw her. Jeff was hard at work on his music and painting. Jenna loved seeing her daddy everyday and Brianne was glad that her shifts at work had gone back to semi-normal. Brianne had not spoken to her parents since that one night and figured that if they really wanted to see Jenna they would make the first contact.

A few days before Valentine's Day, Brianne had a routine doctor's appointment. Stephanie and Matt watched Jenna as Jeff was in Chicago with JR Merrill trying to get a record deal for their band. As Brianne sat in the waiting room, she thought of all the typical questions they were going to ask her. As she looked at her phone's calendar, she realized that she was over a week late.

"Brianne Allen." A nurse called out.

Brianne got up and followed the nurse into an exam room. The nurse took her temp and blood pressure before asking the usual questions about her medical history. Brianne started to feel a little nauseous, but overall was ok.

"Ok, Ms. Allen. When was the first day of your last.." the nurse started to ask.

"December 17th." Brianne answered.

"Ok. I will make a note of that for the doctor. She will be in shortly." the nurse responded.

Brianne sat in the room and waited impatiently. She wanted to get this appointment over with so that she could go home and get things ready for Valentine's day. Jeff was due home on the 13th. Soon the doctor walked in and began her exam. Once she was done, she made some notes in Brianne's chart and sat down.

"Brianne, it says here that you last period was on December 17th. Is that correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Brianne answered.

"Ok. When I was doing your exam, your cervix felt different. Is there a possibility that you might be pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"There could be." Brianne answered.

"Alright. I want you to go to the lab and have a pregnancy test done. I am going to put a rush on it. As soon as I have the results I will call you." the doctor stated.

"Ok. Thank you." Brianne responded.

After leaving the office, Brianne headed over to the lab to have the test done. On her way home from the doctor's office, she stopped in at a little store next to Miller's and bought a home pregnancy test. Brianne then headed into Miller's where she was supposed to meet Matt, Stephanie and Jenna. Kelly was working and when she saw the look on her friend's face she knew something was up. Kelly arranged to take her 20 minute break and sat with Brianne in the back of the restaurant.

"So what's going on? You look like you saw a ghost." Kelly asked.

"I just left the doctor's office and I might be pregnant." Brianne answered.

"Really? Is that something you and Jeff want right now?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. We haven't talked about it at all. I mean I know he loves Jenna and he loves being a dad, but I'm scared. I didn't even think about it until they asked me about my last period. It was in December before Christmas." Brianne answered.

"Wow. When do you find out if you are?" Kelly asked.

"Hopefully by this afternoon or tomorrow morning. Jeff will be home on the 13th and I want to tell him as soon as I see him." Brianne answered. "I also bought a home test, but Matt and Stephanie are on their way here with Jenna."

"I'll show them to the table. Go take the test. I still have 10 minutes left on my break." Kelly responded.

Brianne went into the bathroom and took the test. It said to wait 3-5 minutes for the results. Brianne didn't want to stand in the bathroom so she stuck the test back in the box and into her purse. Brianne rejoined Kelly at the table and they chatted while they waited.

"It's been 5 minutes. Why don't you look and see what it says. I'll make sure that if Matt and Stephanie come in to take my time showing them to the table." Kelly stated.

"Ok. Here it goes." Brianne stated as she looked down at the test, but didn't say anything.

"Brianne, what does it say?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Brianne answered just as Matt, Stephanie and Jenna walked into Miller's. "They're here and not a word to anyone."

"Ok. I promise." Kelly stated as she walked over to the front counter. "Brianne is waiting in the back."

"Thanks." Matt responded.

After lunch, Brianne took Jenna's car seat from Matt's car and headed into town to do some shopping. All Brianne could think about was that she might be pregnant and how Jeff would react to the news. She was a little scared, but knew that she had to tell him. While they were out shopping, Brianne's phone rang.

"Hello." Brianne stated.

"I am looking for Brianne Allen. This is Doctor Andrews." she responded.

"This is Brianne." Brianne stated.

"Brianne, I have your test results here. Now I can either give it to you over the phone or you can come in this afternoon." the doctor told her.

"I have my 4 year old with me, so it might be easier if you told me over the phone." Brianne stated.

"Ok. Your pregnancy test came back positive. I estimated your due date to be September 24th." Dr. Andrews told her.

"Ok. Thank you." Brianne responded.

"I will need you to come in and pick up your prenatal vitamins or I can send it to a pharmacy near you." Dr. Andrews stated.

"I'm at Wal-Mart right now. Can you send the prescription here?" Brianne asked.

"I sure can. It's sent now and will take about 30 minutes for them to receive it and fill it." Dr. Andrews answered. " I would also like to schedule an appointment for next week so that I can see exactly how far along you are and change the due date if need be. We would also be able to get the baby's first picture then as well."

"Ok. When?" Brianne asked.

"Tuesday at 10." Dr. Andrews answered.

"We'll be there." Brianne stated before hanging up.

Brianne put the appointment in her phone's calendar and finished shopping. She picked up a plain white shirt for Jenna and one for herself. She was going to make shirts to tell Jeff that she was pregnant. She just hoped that Jeff wouldn't freak out about it.

Over the next few days Brianne worked on the shirts and got everything ready for Valentine's day. The night before Jeff was due to come home, Brianne cleaned the entire house. Just before heading to bed, Brianne looked in the spare rooms, she figured that if she was having another girl, the baby and Jenna would be able to share the room. But if she was having a boy, they would need to convert another bedroom into a boys nursery. Brianne checked on Jenna who was fast asleep and then went to bed herself.

The next morning, Brianne got Jenna up and got her dressed. Jenna wanted to wear her shirt that Brianne made for her, but Brianne told her that it was for later. Brianne and Jenna then headed downstairs for breakfast. Brianne took her vitamins just before they left the house for the airport.

"Daddy home?" Jenna asked from the backseat.

"Yes. Daddy is coming home." Brianne answered.

"Yay! I miss daddy." Jenna responded.

"Me too, sweetie. Me too." Brianne stated as she pulled into the airport parking garage and parked the car.

Brianne and Jenna headed to the baggage claim and waited as patiently as possible for Jeff's flight to arrive. Once Brianne saw that the flight was at the gate, she knew that it was only a matter of minutes before she would see Jeff again. Jenna spotted her dad before Brianne could and ran over to him.

"I've missed you so much baby girl." Jeff stated as he picked her up.

"I miss you too." Jenna responded as she hugged her daddy.

"I've missed Mommy too. Can I give her a hug too?" Jeff asked his daughter.

"Ok. Mommy miss you too." Jenna answered.

"Baby, I am so glad to be home and in your arms again." Jeff stated as he hugged and kissed Brianne.

"I'm glad you're home too. Why don't we get your luggage and head on home. We have a surprise for you." Brianne suggested.

"I'd like that. A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Jeff asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Brianne answered as she smiled at Jeff.

Once they were in the car and on their way home, Jeff couldn't help but notice that Brianne had a glow about her. He figured it was just her makeup but couldn't help but feel that it was something more than that. Once they got home, Jenna went up to her room and put her new shirt on like Brianne told her to do while she and Jeff headed into their room to unpack his suitcase.

"So what's this surprise you have for me?" Jeff asked as he started unpacking.

"Well, Jenna and I have something special and important to tell you." Brianne answered.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Everything is fine." Brianne answered with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jeff looked at Brianne and knew that something was happening and put the pieces together. Her glowing look, the surprise they had for him. He figured that Brianne was pregnant. Deep down he hoped that she was as he loved being a dad to Jenna and he wanted to be there from the very beginning and this would be his chance to do so.

"Jenna, please come in here." Brianne called out.

Jenna walked into the room wearing the shirt that Brianne made. Jeff stopped what he was doing and came back into the bedroom. He looked at Jenna's shirt and read it out loud.

"Coming soon: Jenna, The Big Sister! Due on September 24th 2013." Jeff read. "Are you telling me that Jenna is going to be a big sister and we are going to have another baby?"

"Yes." Brianne responded.

"And the baby is due on September 24th?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." Brianne answered. "I hope you're not upset about this. I know that this wasn't planned, but I'm pregnant."

"Baby, I'm not upset. I'm thrilled. I don't care if the baby was planned or not as long I get to be there from the very beginning." Jeff stated.

"You will be. We have an appointment to verify the due date and get baby's first picture on Tuesday at 10." Brianne responded.

"That's good. When did you find out?" Jeff asked.

"Yesterday afternoon." Brianne answered.

"And you didn't say anything while we were on the phone last night?" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to tell you face to face and have Jenna be apart of it." Brianne answered.

"That I understand. Thank you." Jeff responded as he hugged and kissed Brianne.

Jeff and Brianne decided that they were going to tell everyone tomorrow. They didn't want to wait as Brianne was already 2 months pregnant. Later that night as Brianne and Jeff were laying in bed, Jeff placed his hand on Brianne's lower stomach and gave her a kiss. Brianne fell asleep with Jeff's hand on her stomach and a smile on her face.

The next day, everyone was due to gather at Gilbert's house for a late lunch. All of their friends and Gilbert's band were there. Everyone remembered Brianne and were thrilled to see that she and Jeff were back together. One of the guys from the band made a comment about Jenna.

"She looks a lot like Jeff doesn't she?" the guy asked someone else in the room.

"She sure does. I wonder if it's his daughter." the person answered.

"Are you talking about Jenna?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, Gil. She looks a lot like Jeff." the guy answered.

"I sure would hope so. That's his daughter. We've only known for a few months. She's 4 years old." Gilbert responded before walking away.

Just as everyone was getting ready to sit down and eat, Jeff decided that now would be the perfect time to make their announcement. Once everyone was seated, Jeff looked at Brianne and she nodded her head. Jeff then stood up and cleared his throat.

"Brianna and I have something very important to tell everyone here. Since today is the day to celebrate love with those you care about, I couldn't think of a better day to make this announcement. Last night Brianne gave me the best gift anyone could give me. We're having another baby." Jeff announced.

At first everyone was silent, then one by one everyone started to congratulate them on their new baby. After everyone had eaten, Gilbert and his band started playing music while everyone else talked and hung out. It was late evening by the time Jeff, Brianne and Jenna got home.

"I had fun today, but I am exhausted." Brianne stated as she collapsed down on their bed.

"Yeah. Dad really knows how to throw a party." Jeff responded.

"I remember his BBQ's in the summer. Those were always the best." Brianne stated.

"He still does those. And they've only gotten better. Especially since over the years people have been added and more food and culture comes along." Jeff told her.

"I bet." Brianne stated as she watched Jeff get ready for bed.

Over the next few days, Jeff wouldn't let Brianne do much of anything. He was afraid that something might happen to the baby. Brianne tried to tell him that she was able to do things as long as she didn't hurt herself. Finally the morning of their appointment came and Matt and Stephanie watched Jenna for them.

"Ok. Everything looks great, Brianne. From the size of your uterus and the size of the fetus, I would say that you are right at 9 weeks and due on Sept 24th. Here is baby's first picture. Do you have any questions for me?" the doctor asked.

"Not this time." Brianna answered.

"Ok. Just remember to take it easy. No heavy lifting and get plenty of rest." her doctor stated.

"Thank you." Brianne responded.

After leaving the doctor's office, Brianne and Jeff picked up lunch and headed over to Matt and Stephanie's house. While they were eating lunch, Stephanie doubled over in pain. Brianne and Jeff helped Stephanie over to a chair while Matt called the hospital.

"The doctor said that I should get to the ER as soon as possible." Matt stated.

"Ok. We'll go with you." Brianne responded.

Jeff and Matt got Stephanie in to Matt's car while Brianne got Jenna in her car seat. Both cars took off towards the hospital. Once they were at the hospital, Jenna, Brianna and Jeff sat in the waiting room while Matt went with his wife. Jeff called their dad and told him what was going on. Within the hour Gilbert was at the hospital waiting with the rest of the family.

A few hours passed and still no word from Matt about Stephanie. Everyone was getting worried. Gilbert offered to take Jenna home with him as she was starting to get bored. Jeff walked with Gilbert out to the cars and gave Jenna's car seat to him.

Meanwhile, Matt made his way into the waiting room. Brianne was sitting alone looking at a magazine and didn't even notice Matt was there. Matt took a seat next to Brianne and she finally looked up.

"How's Stephanie doing?" Brianne asked.

"I don't know. They asked me to leave the room while they did an exam. I told them I would be out here. Where's Jeff and Jenna?" Matt answered.

"Ok. Your dad is taking Jenna home. She was getting bored. Jeff should be back soon. I hope that everything is ok with Stephanie and the baby." Brianne responded.

"Me too." Matt stated as Jeff walked over to them.

"How is she?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. Waiting for them to finish the exam." Matt answered.

Matt, Jeff and Brianne sat in the waiting room and waited until a doctor came out to get Matt. Matt walked over to the doctor while Jeff and Brianne stayed in the waiting room. Neither one of them could hear what the doctor was telling Matt or read his lips for that matter. Matt followed the doctor back to Stephanie's room, leaving Jeff and Brianne still wondering what was going on.

"Steph, your husband is here." the doctor stated.

"Matt?" Stephanie asked slightly groggy.

"I'm here, sweetie." Matt answered lightly squeezing Stephanie's hand.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked looking between Matt and the doctor.

"When you were brought in, you were having sever abdominal pains. Once I was able to get the pain to subside, you fainted. I started the exam and I couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat, so I proceeded with a vaginal examine to locate the baby. As I was about to start the exam you started bleeding heavily. I was not able to do the exam due to the amount of blood loss. I was able to get the bleeding to stop, but not before you lost the baby. I'm sorry Stephanie." the doctor told her as Matt squeezed her hand and fought back tears.

"But everything was going so well. Why did I lose the baby?" Stephanie cried.

"We are running tests on the placenta and fetus. Once the tests come back hopefully we will know what caused you to lose your baby." the doctor responded. "I will leave you two for now. If you need anything at all, just let the staff know."

Stephanie could only nod as she was crying to hard. Matt sat next to his wife on the bed and held her as tight as he could. Stephanie managed to cry herself to sleep and Matt took that as his cue to go out to the waiting room.

"Matt, is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"No. We lost the baby." Matt answered as he broke down in tears again.

"Oh Matt. I'm so sorry. How is Steph handling the news?" Brianne responded with tears in her eyes.

"She's a mess. She blamed herself and cried herself to sleep." Matt stated as he dried his eyes.

"It's not her fault. It just wasn't meant to be." Jeff stated.

"I know that and you know that, but she doesn't know that. At least not right now. She's going to need time to heal physically and emotionally. She was almost out of the first trimester too." Matt responded.

Matt soon headed back to be with Stephanie while Jeff and Brianne headed over to Gilbert's to get Jenna. When they got there, Gilbert could tell that something bad had happened. Jeff helped Brianne out of the car and they walked up to the house.

"How's Matt and Stephanie?" Gilbert asked.

"Not good. They lost the baby." Jeff answered.

"Oh no. That's not good." Gilbert responded.

"Jeff, do you think that we should let Stephanie's family know and your guy's friends?" Brianna asked.

"I think we should. Dad, do you have Stephanie's parents number?" Jeff asked.

"I have her mom's and step-dad's, but I don't have her dad's number." Gilbert answered as he pulled out his address book.

Jeff called her parents while Brianne called Shannon, Yuk, and Kimo. Everyone decided that they would get a card and sign it for Matt and Stephanie. Julie also suggested that everyone make a dish that could be frozen and store it in Matt's freezer so that they didn't have to worry about cooking.

Over the next few days, Jeff and Brianne got things ready for Matt and Stephanie to come from the hospital. The doctors told her to stay on bed rest for at least a week. The test results came back the day before they were due to go home. It was just what they thought, it wasn't Stephanie's fault she lost the baby. There was a large tear in the placenta at the top and the baby couldn't have survived.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks, Stephanie slowly got better and was soon taken off of bed rest. She wasn't as depressed as she was when she first came home. Matt had to go back to work and everyone took turns checking in on Stephanie. Brianne was a little hesitant about going over there since she was still pregnant and showing. Jeff convinced her that it would be ok and it might even help Stephanie get better.

"Steph. I'm here." Brianne called out as she walked into their house.

"I'm upstairs." Stephanie responded.

"Ok." Brianne stated as she made her way upstairs to find Stephanie.

Stephanie was sitting in their master bedroom flipping through a book. Brianne walked in and took off her jacket. Since it was spring, the weather was getting warmer, but it wasn't warm enough to run around without a jacket. Stephanie looked up at Brianne and noticed her belly.

"The baby is growing fast isn't it?" Stephanie asked.

"It sure is." Brianne answered.

"I'm ok, Brianne. I know that I lost my baby, but seeing you pregnant and everything doesn't mean I'm going to lose it. I know that what happened wasn't mine or Matt's fault." Stephanie responded.

"I know. I just didn't want you to get upset or anything." Brianne stated as she placed a hand on her growing belly.

"Is the baby moving?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. Want to feel it?" Brianne answered.

"Sure." Stephanie responded.

Brianne took Stephanie's hand and placed where the baby was kicking. Stephanie couldn't help but smile as she felt her niece or nephew moving. Brianne relaxed a little more knowing that Stephanie was ok with her being there and everything.

The following week was a busy week, Kelly was busy planning Brianne's surprise baby shower for the same day as their ultrasound appointment. Jeff sat in the waiting room with Jenna while the doctor did the initial exam on Brianne and the baby. Once they were ready, the nurse came out and got Jeff and Jenna.

"Did you want to find out the sex of the baby today?" the doctor asked.

"We do, but we want our entire family to find out at the same time. Is there a way to print it out and put it in an envelope?" Brianne answered.

"I can do that. Everything looks great with Brianne and the baby. Here are the pictures and your envelope." the doctor stated as she cleaned off Brianne's stomach.

"I still can't believe that I am almost 30 weeks. Time has flown by so quickly." Brianne stated as they got in the car.

"I know what you mean. I am just glad that I was able to be here for you from the beginning." Jeff responded. "Why don't we stop at Miller's for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Brianne stated.

"Me too." Jenna chimed in.

Jeff started the car and drove over to Miller's. Brianne didn't pay any attention to the cars in the parking lot other than to comment that they were busy today. Jeff opened the door for Brianne and as soon as they walked in, everyone in the restaurant yelled surprise.

"Oh my!" Brianna responded to the surprise.

All their friends and family were there, except her parents of course. Brianne was truly surprised by the baby shower. They played games, ate food and Brianne and Jeff opened the presents from everyone while Kelly took notes. Brianne's sister, Carolina was there with her husband, Mark and their kids Andrew and Michael. Jenna played with her cousins while Brianne and Jeff talked to the adults.

"I still can't believe that my baby sister is having another baby." Carolina stated.

"I know. It's been a good pregnancy. No morning sickness like with Jenna." Brianne responded.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Mark asked.

"Actually we have that answer in an envelope." Jeff answered.

"When are you going to open it?" Carolina asked.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please." Jeff shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jeff and Brianne. "We wanted to do this when everyone was in one place. I have the envelope that will tell us if we are having a boy or a girl."

"Open it." Shannon responded.

"Ok. Ok." Jeff stated as he and Brianne opened the envelope. " It's a …."

"It's a boy!" Brianne announced.

Everyone congratulated Jeff and Brianne and soon the party started to dwindle down. As Matt, Shannon and Jeff were loading up the cars with everything, Brianne helped Kelly clean up the decorations.

"Thank you for the baby shower." Brianne stated.

"You're welcome." Kelly told her. "Uh, Brianne. I think your parents just walked in."

Brianne turned her head to look at the entrance and sure enough, there stood her parents. Carolina and Mark had already left with their kids and Jeff was outside. A waitress seated them just as Jeff walked back in followed my Matt and Shannon. Jeff saw the look on Brianne's face and quickly made his way over to her.

"My parents are here." Brianne told him.

"Ok. You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to. They haven't made any contact with you in almost a year." Jeff responded.

"I know. I just want to go home and get Jenna out of here." Brianne stated.

"Brianne?" a woman's voice asked.

"Mother." Brianne answered.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Brianne answered.

"That's good. How's Jenna?" her mother asked.

"Fine. She's with her Aunt and Uncle." Brianne answered.

"Carolina and Mark?" her mother asked.

"No. Stephanie and Matt." Brianne answered. "Why are you doing this? You haven't talked to me in almost a year."

"I just wanted to see how you and Jenna were doing." her mother responded. "I went by your house and you're not living there anymore."

"We are doing just fine. Jenna and I live with Jeff now and there is nothing you or dad can do about it." Brianne stated as Jeff helped her up.

"You're pregnant again?" her mother asked.

"Yes." Brianne answered.

"When are you due? What are you having?" her mother asked.

"In 10 weeks. Sept. 24th and we're having a boy." Jeff answered.

"Congratulations." she responded.

"Jeff, I'm getting tired. Could you help me out to the car?" Brianne asked.

"Sure, hon." Jeff answered.

"Brianne, I don't want to continue this separation. I miss seeing Jenna and I miss seeing you." her mother stated.

"I'll have to think about it. You and dad hurt me more than anything in the world. It's going to take more than me having another baby to forgive you for what you did." Brianne stated with tears in her eyes.

"I understand that. You know where we live and you know our phone number." her mother responded. "Call us if you want to."

Brianne only nodded her head before she and Jeff left Miller's. Brianne remained quiet as they drove home. Jeff figured that seeing her parents again after nearly a year and being as emotional as she was with the pregnancy, she was drained. Brianne and Jenna headed into the house and Brianne laid down on the couch while Jeff unloaded the car. Matt and Stephanie arrived shortly thereafter and helped Jeff. They also had some gifts in their car.

Once everything was in the house, Matt and Stephanie headed home. Jeff walked into the living room and knelt down next to Brianne. Jeff placed a hand on her stomach and gently kissed it. Brianne couldn't help but smile at Jeff.

"I love you." Brianne stated.

"I love you too. And I love our daughter and our unborn son." Jeff responded.

Over the next few days, Brianne and Jeff went through all the baby gifts and Jeff worked hard on the baby's room. Brianne was officially on maternity leave from work and she couldn't wait to have the baby. The hot summer days in North Carolina would have been unbearable if it weren't for the A/C and the fans.

Jeff's 33rd birthday was coming up and Brianne wanted to do something special for him. She called up all their immediate friends and of course Matt and Gilbert. She even decided to call her parents and invite them to the dinner party for Jeff.

"Hello." Annette answered the phone.

"Hi mom. It's Brianne." Brianne stated.

"Brianne. It's good to hear from you." Annette responded.

"Thank you. I thought that since I am throwing a dinner party for Jeff's birthday, that I would invite you and dad. It will give you a chance to get to know him and to see Jenna." Brianne stated.

"Ok. When is the party?" Annette asked.

"Tuesday, August 31st at 7pm. I decided to hold it on his actual birthday." Brianne answered.

"Ok. I know that at least I will be there. As for your father, I don't know. Where will it be held?" Annette responded.

"It will be held at our house on Boys Camp Road." Brianne stated as she gave her mom the directions.

The rest of the week Brianne spent getting everything ready for the party. She made sure to tell everyone to dress nicely as her parents were going to be there and it was not just about celebrating Jeff's birthday, but impressing her parents. Everyone understood especially if they were around her 5 years ago.

The night of the party came rather quickly. The food was already and Brianne was helping Jenna get dressed in her new dress, while Jeff was tying his tie. Brianne was wearing a new pant outfit that was very classy and dressy.

"You look beautiful!" Jeff stated as she made her way into their bedroom.

"Thank you. I just hope that everything goes well tonight." Brianne responded.

"I'm sure it will." Jeff stated as he put a hand on the baby. "Has he been moving a lot today?"

"Actually, no he hasn't. He's been rather quiet all day, which means that he will be active all night." Brianne responded.

Jeff was just about to kiss her when the doorbell rang. He headed downstairs to open the door while Brianne finished putting on her makeup. Once almost everyone was at the house, Jenna finally came downstairs to see her aunts and uncles. Brianne's sister and her family were there and soon the doorbell rang again. Brianne opened the door to see her parents standing there.

"Hi Brianne." her mom stated as she gave her a hug.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad. Thank you for coming." Brianne responded.

"This is for Jeff." Her dad stated as he handed her a wrapped box.

"Thank you. Come on in." Brianne responded.

Brianne introduced her parents to everyone, except her sister and family. Jenna was happy to see her grandma and grandpa again. As the party went on, Brianne started feeling some light cramps in her stomach and figured that the baby was moving around. After dinner was over with, Brianne headed upstairs with her sister following right behind her.

"Bri, is everything ok?" Carolina asked.

"I don't know. I've been having light cramps in my stomach and they won't go away." Brianne answered as she went into the bathroom.

"Ok. How often do you feel the cramps?" Carolina asked.

"About once every 10 minutes or so." Brianne answered as she felt a stronger cramp followed by a warm wet sensation. "Can you go get Jeff please?"

"Ok." Carolina stated as she headed downstairs. "Jeff."

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Brianne is up in your bathroom and is asking for you." Carolina whispered.

"Ok." Jeff responded as he excused himself and headed upstairs with Carolina.

"Is everything ok up there?" Shannon asked as he looked at Carolina's husband, Mark.

"I have no idea what's going on." Mark answered.

"Baby, are you ok?" Jeff asked through the locked door.

"No. I think my water broke." Brianne answered as she unlocked the door.

"I'll get some towels. Have her lay down on the bed." Carolina stated as she pulled towels out of the closet in the bathroom.

Once the towels were under Brianne, Carolina found a pair of latex gloves and checked Brianne's cervix. Carolina was a professionally trained Midwife and would be able to help Brianne. After checking her cervix, Brianne pulled Jeff aside.

"She's going to deliver that baby before an ambulance could get here. She's already 8 centimeters." Carolina told him.

"Ok. What about everyone downstairs?" Jeff asked.

"Let them be. The baby will be here in less than 30 minutes. Call for an ambulance and tell them that she is 8 centimeters and her water already broke. Also have Mark get my bag out of the car." Carolina answered.

"Ok." Jeff stated as he did what he was instructed.

Everyone was wondering what was going on, but the party still went on. Jeff told Carolina that the ambulance would be here in 15 minutes. Carolina nodded her head as Brianne bit down on a wash cloth.

"Ok Bri, it's time for you to push. Jeff, I need you to help her push. This baby is coming and fast." Carolina stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jeff helped support Brianne's back with every push. Everyone downstairs was wondering what was going on. Especially when they heard sirens coming towards them. Shannon opened the door for the EMT's as Matt ran upstairs and into Jeff and Brianne's room. As Matt entered the room, Brianne gave one last push and the baby was born.

Carolina suctioned out the nose and mouth and clamped the umbilical cord. The EMT's came through the door and helped Carolina finish delivering the placenta and making sure that Brianne and the baby were ok to be moved. Jeff cut the umbilical cord and the baby was wrapped up in a warm blanket as he let out a high pitched cry that filled the house.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the sound of a baby crying. Matt came down the stairs followed by the EMT's carrying Brianne and the baby on a stretcher and Jeff was right behind them with the hospital bag. Everyone followed the ambulance to the hospital with Matt locking up the house.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Brianne stated once she was in her own room with their son. "I'm sorry we had to cut the party short."

"It's ok. This is the best birthday gift I could ask for. So what are we going to name our little guy?" Jeff responded.

"How about we name him after his daddy?" Brianne asked.

"I'd like that." Jeff answered as he held his son in his arms.

"Are you up for some visitors?" Matt asked from the doorway.

"Come on in." Brianne stated.

Matt, Stephanie, Carolina, Mark, Jenna, Gilbert, Annette and George walked into the room to meet the newest member of the family. As the baby was passed around, Jeff took a seat next to Brianne on the bed and put an arm around her.

"So does our grandson have a name?" Annette asked.

"Yes he does. His name is Jeffrey Nero Hardy Jr." Brianne answered. "But we will refer to him as Nero."

"So not only does he share a birthday with his daddy, but also his name." Jeff stated.

"Do you know his stats yet?" Carolina asked.

"Yes. Born at 8:31pm on August 31st 2010 weighing 7lbs 5ozs and 20 inches long. He is a very healthy baby for being 3 weeks early." Brianne answered.

The next day, Brianne and Nero were released from the hospital. Jeff came to pick them up. While Matt and Stephanie stayed at the house with Jenna. When they got home, Jenna stayed near the couch and watched her mom and dad with the new baby.

"That my brother?" Jenna asked.

"Yes it is, sweetie. Would you like to hold him?" Brianne answered.

"Ok." Jenna responded as she climbed up on the couch and sat next to Brianne.

"Make sure you support his head and wrap your arms around like this." Brianne showed Jenna how to hold Nero.

Later that night after Jenna was in bed, Brianne sat down on the couch and fed Nero. Jeff was amazed by everything, the pregnancy, the birth and now just everyday life with a newborn in the house. Jeff watched Brianne as she fed their son and thought about their future.

As the weeks passed, Jeff had to go back and forth to Charlotte with the record producers for their album. Matt was on the road a lot and Stephanie often stayed with Brianne as neither one wanted to be alone.

Matt's birthday came rapidly and soon it was the night of his party. Jeff couldn't believe that his older brother was turning 35 already. Jeff, Brianne and the kids arrived at Matt's house early to help set up and so that Brianne could feed Nero before everyone showed up.

"So how is it with a newborn around the house?" Matt asked Jeff.

"It's different than what I'm used to but I would change it for the world." Jeff answered.

"I can't wait to experience something like that. Stephanie and I have been trying for another baby, but nothing had happened yet." Matt responded.

"It'll happen when you stop thinking about it." Jeff stated. "Speaking of thinking about things. I've been doing a lot of thinking since Nero was born and I want to take my relationship with Brianne to the next level."

"What are you saying?" Matt asked.

"I want to ask Brianne to marry me." Jeff answered.

"That's great bro. When?" Matt asked.

"I don't know when. I want it to be special and romantic." Jeff answered.

"Ok. Why don't you talk to her friend Kelly and she if she can help you out as far as picking out a ring and stuff. I can help with getting a place to do it and have it all set up." Matt responded.

"Ok. I think I will." Jeff stated as he headed over to talk to Kelly. "Kel, can I talk to alone for a minute?"

"Sure, Jeff. What's up?" Kelly asked.

"I want to surprise Brianne with something and I need your help. You've known her longer than I have and I'm sure you know what she likes and wants." Jeff started to answer.

"Are you thinking about proposing to her?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. And I want to get her the perfect ring. Do you think you could help me with this one?" Jeff answered.

"Of course. And I promise I won't say anything to her. Meet me tomorrow at the mall and we can go ring shopping then." Kelly responded.

"Thanks, Kel." Jeff stated as he gave her a hug.

The rest of the night was relaxing and everyone enjoyed the party. Nero was passed around like a hot potato and by the time Brianne and Jeff got him back he was fussy and tired. Jeff packed up the car and helped Jenna into her car seat while Brianne put Nero in his seat.

When they got home, Jeff changed Nero and got him ready for bed while Brianne got Jenna ready for bed. Jenna fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow. Jeff carried Nero downstairs and made a bottle for him. Brianne wanted to nurse him, but her milk hadn't come in yet, so they had to bottle feed him.

"Babe, I have to go into town tomorrow and run some errands. Is there anything that you want me to get?" Jeff asked.

"We will need some more formula. So if you could stop at Wal-Mart and pick some up that would be great. Also I think we are almost out of laundry soap." Brianne answered.

"Ok. I will get those while I'm out." Jeff responded.

The next day, Jeff drove out to the mall to meet Kelly. She was there waiting for him and as soon as he walked over to her they headed to the nearest jewelry store. After about an hour of looking at ring after ring, Jeff finally found the perfect one and had the sales associate polish it and box it up while he paid for it.

After leaving the mall, Jeff stopped at Wal-Mart and picked up the list of items that Brianne asked him too. Upon leaving Wal-Mart, Matt sent him a text message about the surprise for Brianne.

_**Hey Jeff. I found the perfect place in Southern Pines. I talked to the manager and he is willing to accommodate your plans on Sunday if you're ready.**_

_Sounds great man. Thanks. Sunday sounds great. I'm on my way home with Brianne's shopping order. Got the ring too._

_**Ok. Great. Cant wait to see it. What time do you want this to happen and how?**_

_Make it for 6pm. And I will need enough tables set up around a single table for our friends and family. They will be hiding behind menus and after I propose and she accepts, everyone will start clapping and then I want you and Steph to walk out with the kids._

_**Ok. I will make sure everything is set up for you. Love the plan. Later.**_

_Thanks. Later._

Once Jeff was home he put the box in his pocket and unloaded the car. He only had that night to get everything ready and to tell everyone to be there for a surprise. Jeff headed into the office and closed and locked the door. He called all their friends first and then he called his dad, Carolina and then Annette and George. He didn't tell anyone what the surprise was, just that they all needed to be at the restaurant by 6pm.

Jeff then made a reservation for a limo to pick up Brianne and bring her to the restaurant. Jeff had Matt come over to the house while Brianne was taking a nap and gave him his best suit to keep at his house for the surprise.

"Hey baby, Why don't we get Matt and Stephanie to watch the kids tomorrow night and I take you out for a special dinner?" Jeff suggested.

"I love that idea." Brianne answered.

"Ok. I will set it up with them." Jeff stated as he headed in to the office again.

_**She's good with the plan.**_

_Ok. We will come get the kids at 4._

_**Ok. Sounds good.**_

The next day, Jeff left Brianne a note on a dress that he had picked out for her to wear.

_Baby,_

_I had to run into Southern Pines to meet with the record producer. I've arranged for a limo to pick you up at 5:30 tonight. Matt and Stephanie will come get the kids at 4. Please wear this dress and I will meet you at the restaurant. _

_I love you!_

_JNH_

Brianne read the note and got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that Jeff had set up something so romantic for her. Matt and Stephanie arrived right at 4pm to pick up the kids. Brianne then got in the shower and got ready for her date with Jeff. The limo arrived just before 5:30 and Brianne locked up the house and got into the limo.

Meanwhile, everyone was just arriving at the restaurant and Jeff gave everyone their instructions. Annette and George wanted to know what was going on, but Jeff refused to tell them as he didn't want to start an argument with George. Once everyone was in position, Jeff took his seat at the table in the center of the room.

"I have Ms. Brianne Allen here for her reservation with Mr. Jeff Hardy." the driver told the hostess.

"Right this way, Ms. Allen. Mr. Hardy is waiting for you." the hostess stated.

"Thank you." Brianne responded as she followed the hostess into the large dinning room.

The room was dimly lit and a brighter light was cast over the table that Jeff was waiting at. Jeff stood up as soon as he saw Brianne and escorted her to their table. After they both were seated, Jeff began his speech.

"Brianne, since first day I met you I couldn't stop from loving you. When you left nearly 6 years ago it broke my heart. Then when I saw you again that day at Miller's, I couldn't help but fall in love with you all over again. Then you told me that we had a daughter named Jenna and I loved you even more. A number of weeks later you told me that we were going to have another baby and 3 weeks ago you gave me a son. Brianne, I love you with all my heart and soul and I've never stopped loving you. You've given me two wonderful children and there is only one last thing that you can give me and that is the answer to my question, Will you marry me?" Jeff proposed.

"Jeff, I love you too. Yes, I will marry you!" Brianne answered with tears rolling down her eyes as Jeff placed the ring on her finger.

The room erupted in cheers and applause. The lights changed and Brianne was able to see that all their friends and family were sitting around them in the restaurant. Then she saw her parents sitting not to far from them and walked over to them. Her mom was crying and her dad was speechless. Matt and Stephanie then walked into the room with Jenna and Nero. Everyone congratulated Jeff and Brianne on their engagement and enjoyed their meals.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the next few months, Jeff and Brianne started planning their wedding. They picked May 14th as their wedding day. Jenna was enrolled in pre-school and she loved it. Christmas was celebrated at Gilbert's house that year and Brianne's parents joined them to celebrate.

As the months passed, Nero got bigger and looked exactly like Jeff. Brianne had her wedding dress picked out and everything was all set for her and the brides maids. Jeff and Matt went out together and got their tuxes. Brianne's dad finally agreed to walk her down the aisle to Jeff.

The night before the wedding, Jeff stayed at Matt's house and Stephanie came over to stay with Brianne. Brianne couldn't wait to walk down the aisle to Jeff. Brianne fell asleep somewhere around midnight with a smile on her face.

The next day, the girls headed out to get their hair and nails done while the guys hung out until it was time to head to the church. Matt helped Jeff with his tux while Mark helped his son Michael, who was the ring barer. Brianne and the ladies got the church on time and Stephanie and Kelly help Brianne with her dress and makeup. Carolina helped Jenna with her dress and basket of flowers.

_Knock-Knock_

"Who is it?" Brianne asked.

"You father." George answered. "It's just about time. Are you all ready in there?"

"Ok. Yes, we're ready." Brianne responded as Stephanie opened the door.

"You look just as beautiful as the day you were born." he told her.

"Thank you, Dad." Brianne responded.

"Are you ready to marry Jeff?" he asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Brianne responded.

We made our way to the church and waited as patiently as possible. Carolina and Mark walked out first, then Kelly and Kimo followed by Stephanie. Jenna was their flower girl and Carolina's youngest son, Michael was the ring barer. The doors closed before Brianne and her dad took their spots. As soon as the wedding march started, the doors opened and there stood Jeff at the front of the alter with Matt next to him. George walked Brianne down the aisle towards Jeff and she couldn't help but smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the pastor asked.

"My family and I do." George answered as he gave her hand to Jeff and took his seat next to Annette.

"Jeffrey, do you take Brianne for your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Jeff answered.

"Brianne, do you take Jeffrey for your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honor and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Brianne answered.

"Jeffrey, please repeat after me." the pastor stated. "I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take you Brianne Laura Allen, be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take you Brianne Laura Allen, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Jeff repeated while looking into her eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the pastor stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Jeff repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the pastor stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." Jeff repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the pastor stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Jeff repeated.

There was a short pause in between them stating their vows. Brianne and Jeff had picked a song to play in between. Jeff winked at her as he smiled. Both Brianne and Jeff couldn't wait to be announced as husband and wife.

"Brianne, please repeat after me." the pastor stated. "I, Brianne Laura Allen, take you Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Brianne Laura Allen, take you Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Brianne repeated while looking into Jeff's eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the pastor stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." she repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the pastor stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." Brianne repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the pastor stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Brianne repeated.

The pastor then asked for the rings and both Stephanie and Matt handed him the rings. Brianne couldn't help but smile at her very soon-to-be-husband.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the pastor stated as he held up Brianne's wedding band before giving it to Jeff.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Jeff stated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the pastor stayed as he held up Jeff's wedding band before giving it to Brianne.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Brianne stated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day and each passing year. Jeffrey and Brianne are now beginning their married life together and have consented to live together in wedlock and have declared before God and everyone

by giving and receiving of rings. By the powers vested in me by God and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife." the pastor stated. "You may kiss the bride."

Jeff lifted her veil and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, as everyone clapped. Brianne took her bouquet from Stephanie and headed up the aisle with her new husband. Once they were out of the church, Jeff, Brianne and the rest of the wedding party went into a small room to sign the marriage license and to get some more pictures done in the church.

After the pictures were done, Jeff and Brianne headed to their limo, while Stephanie, Matt, Jenna, Michael, Carolina and Mark rode in another limo to the reception hall. On the way to the reception, Jeff and Brianne enjoyed a glass of champaign with each other.

"Any plans tonight Mrs. Hardy?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, actually I plan on going home with my husband." Brianne answered.

"I like the sound of that." Jeff responded before kissing her.

As they reached the reception hall, Jeff and Brianne walked inside with the rest of the wedding party, but needed to wait until they were announced into the hall. The wedding party took their seats and waited as well.

"I would like to introduce to you, Mr. & Mrs. Jeff Hardy." the DJ announced.

Brianne and Jeff made their way into the hall and over to the table and took their seats. After the speeches were made, it was time to eat and drink. It was rather hard for Jeff and Brianne to eat or drink as someone or everyone would tap their glasses and they would have to kiss, not that Brianne or Jeff minded.

After eating it was time for cake. Brianne and Jeff carefully cut into their cake and fed each other a little piece. Both had promised that they wouldn't smash the cake into each other's faces. After everyone enjoyed some cake, it was time for Jeff and Brianne's first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you with all my heart. Thank you for marrying me today." Jeff stated as they danced.

"I love you too. I'm happy to be your wife." Brianne responded.

After their first dance, it was time for the father/daughter, mother/son dance. Brianne danced with her dad while Jeff danced with Annette. Brianne knew it must have been hard on Jeff not having his mom there, but in a way she was there in spirit.

Once the reception started to come to an end, Jeff tossed the garter and Brianne tossed the bouquet. Kimo caught the garter and Kelly caught the bouquet. In away, Jeff and Brianne were trying to set up Kelly and Kimo without doing to much of anything.

After the bouquet and garter toss, Jeff and Brianne changed clothes and then made their way out to their waiting limo. Stephanie held Nero while Matt lifted Jenna to wave to their parents as they left. Matt and Stephanie were going to watch the kids over night so that Brianne and Jeff could enjoy their wedding night.

The limo took Brianne and Jeff straight to their hotel for the night. Brianne thought they were going home, but Jeff had made other plans. Once they got the room key, they headed up to their room. Jeff opened the door and carried Brianne in the room bridal style. Once the Do Not Disturb sign was on the outside of the door, Jeff closed and locked it.

Jeff and Brianne spent the rest of the night in each other's arms making love and celebrating their marriage to each other. Brianne just hoped that she didn't get pregnant in the process. Jeff wasn't worried about it for now. All he cared about was spending the time with his wife and celebrating their wedding.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Jenna yelled when she saw her parents walk up to Matt and Stephanie's house.

"Hi princess. Were you a good girl for Uncle Matt and Aunt Stephanie?" Jeff asked as he picked her up.

"Yes, daddy. Bubba was good too." Jenna answered.

"That's good to hear." Brianne responded.

After talking to Matt and Stephanie for a little bit, Jeff, Brianne and the kids headed home. Both Jeff and Brianne were happy that they were able to rekindle their lost love and come together in not just one, but two children and finally get married. Brianne couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Jeff and he felt that same towards Brianne.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**2 years later….**_

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy Jr.! That's not funny! Come here right now." Brianne yelled.

"No!" Nero laughed as he ran past his mother.

"Jenna catch your brother please!" Brianne yelled.

"Got him." Jenna yelled back as she tried to carry her almost 3 year old brother.

"Jeffrey, that was not nice. You don't hide from mommy." Brianne told her son.

"Fun." Nero responded.

"I don't care if it was fun, you don't do that." Brianne stated.

"Daddy fun, not you." Nero pouted.

"Daddy won't be much fun when he finds out that you hid from me." Brianne responded. "Now, go to your room and get your shoes. We need to get to the airport to pick up daddy."

Brianne and the kids got in the car and headed to the airport. Brianne was happy that Jeff was coming back home after being gone for 2 weeks. Nero was going through the terrible two's and Jenna resented her dad for being gone a lot. But between his music and returning to the WWE he was gone a lot and Brianne never complained once.

Once they arrived at the airport, Brianne put Nero in the stroller and Jenna walked nicely beside her mother and brother. Brianne checked the flight monitors and saw that Jeff's flight was a little late so she had time to grab something to drink for her and Jenna. Nero had his sippy cup with juice and was quite content.

"Daddy!" Jenna cried out when Jeff walked through security.

"Hi Princess! How are you?" Jeff asked as he hugged his 6 year old daughter.

"Good. Nero was a bad boy this morning." Jenna answered.

"Oh really? What did he do?" Jeff asked as he walked over to Brianne and gave her a hug and kiss. "Hi babe."

"Welcome home honey. He hid from me this morning and thought it was funny." Brianne answered.

"That wasn't funny, young man. You don't hid from mommy." Jeff responded as he knelt down next to his son.

"Sorry." Nero stated.

After collecting Jeff's luggage they headed out to the car and loaded up. On the way home, they stopped to grab some lunch at Miller's. Brianne wanted to check in on Kelly since she just got back from her honeymoon with Kimo.

"Bri!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Hey Kel. How was your trip?" Brianne responded while Jeff and the kids found a table.

"It was awesome. I still can't believe that I'm married and to a great guy that has 2 jobs." Kelly answered.

"That's good to hear. Jeff just got in this morning from his 2 week stint with the WWE. I'm glad he's going back to work for them." Brianne responded.

"When is his return?" Kelly asked.

"In two weeks. I can't wait. The kids and I are going with him." Brianne answered.

"That's great. So how's married life treating you?" Kelly asked.

"Good. We've been rather careful not to get pregnant for now. Especially with his return coming up. What about you and Kimo? Have you two talked about having kids?" Brianne answered.

"We have. And with Caleb now living with us, the stress is lower so, we might be trying very soon for one of our own." Kelly responded.

"That's great. Well I should get back over to Jeff and the kids before they drive him nuts. I'll call you soon." Brianne stated as she headed towards their table.

_**2 weeks later…**_

"I don't know why I am so nervous. I've done this before." Jeff stated as he got ready to make his return.

"I know. But just remember that the kids and I will be watching you from the family sky box. I need to go meet up with Teddy so that he can get us up there before it's time for you to go out there. I love you and I am proud of you." Brianne responded.

"I love you too. Thank you for being here for me." Jeff stated before he kissed her.

Brianne and the kids headed over to Teddy's office and he walked with them up to the family sky box. Brianne didn't know any of them and they didn't know her. Teddy left her and the kids to get to know the others.

"Hello. I'm Jessica Irvine." she introduced herself.

"I'm Brianne Hardy. It's nice to meet you." Brianne responded.

"Hardy? I though Matt was married to a Stephanie." Jessica asked.

"He is married to a Stephanie. I'm married to Jeff." Brianne answered.

"Jeff finally got married?" Jessica asked in shock.

"Yes. 2 years ago actually. And these are our kids, Jenna and Jeffrey." Brianne answered.

"Well, welcome to the Smackdown family. I'm Shawn Anderson, Mr. Kennedy's wife. Are you here for Matt's title match?" she asked.

"Sort of." Brianne answered.

As the spouses of the stars got to know Brianne, Jenna and Nero played with the other kids. Jeff was more than ready to make his return and headed to the gorilla position. Brianne walked towards the window and as soon as Jeff's music hit she started feeling nauseous.

****LIVE****

_I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket.  
I speak volumes never utter a word  
When you strike a match a fire will happen.  
But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred_

Don't you see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall)  
You're in way over your head,  
You're gonna drown in the things that you've said.

Time has come and gone for words.  
A thousand threats I've heard before  
Your words are cheap but lies are big to take  
Time has come and gone for words.  
A thousand threats I've heard before  
And all your words are too big to take.

** "Can you believe it? Jeff Hardy is back on Smackdown and making his way into the ring!" Matt Striker exclaimed.**

** "I thought I was seeing things but it's true Jeff Hardy is back!" JR responded as Jeff picked up a microphone and waited for the crowd to die down so that he could address the fans.**

** "Thank you for the warm welcome back. It's been along time and I am excited to be back." Jeff began his speech.**

As she was watching Jeff in the ring, there was a knock on the door. Jessica opened the door and it was Teddy.

"Brianne, Jeff wants you and the kids in the gorilla position ASAP." Teddy stated.

"Ok. Let's go." Brianne stated as she and the kids followed Teddy to the gorilla position.

****LIVE****

** "A lot of things have changed over the years and there are 3 very important people I want you all to meet." Jeff stated as Teddy escorted Brianne and the kids out into the ring.**

** "You know, Matt, I think I noticed a wedding band on Hardy's left hand. Is it possible that he got married while taking time off?" JR asked.**

** "You never know." Matt answered. "But I have a feeling we are about to find out very soon."**

** "I would like to introduce to you, my wife Brianne and our kids Jenna and Jeffrey Jr." Jeff stated as Brianne and the kids walked over to him. "They are my reason for coming back and they are my reason for living."**

The crowd cheered and clapped as Jeff, Brianne, Teddy and the kids made their way backstage. The stars made their way over to Jeff and his family and congratulated them. After the show was over, they headed to the hotel and put the kids to bed.

"I think that tonight went very well." Jeff stated.

"Same here. It was a surprise that you called me and the kids out there with you." Brianne stated as she placed a hand on the dresser.

"Baby, are you ok?" Jeff asked as he walked over to help Brianne over to the couch.

"Earlier I became nauseous when I heard your theme song, and now I feel light headed." Brianne answered.

"I'm calling the staff medic." Jeff stated after making sure Brianne was laying down.

The staff medic came over right away and helped Brianne in to the bedroom of the hotel room. Jeff was told to stay in the living room. After the medic did the exam on Brianne, they left after telling Brianne the results. Jeff walked into the bedroom after locking up the hotel room to check on Brianne.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"Better now that I know what's going on." Brianne answered.

"What did the medic say was going on?" Jeff asked.

"We're having another baby." Brianne answered.

"We're what?: Jeff asked.

"I'm pregnant. We're having another baby." Brianne answered.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"They ran a pregnancy test and it came back positive." Brianne answered with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, it's ok. I'm not upset, just surprised." Jeff responded as he hugged her.

_7 months later…_

Over the last seven months, Brianne and Jeff announced that they were having another baby and that Jeff was up for the Intercontinental Championship at Wrestlemania. The whole family flew to Chicago for the Hall of Fame ceremony and for Wrestlemania. Brianne was 8 ½ months pregnant but was given the ok by her doctor to travel.

"I can't wait to see you win tonight, baby." Brianne stated.

"Me too. It's been along time since I held this title." Jeff responded as he finished buckling his boots.

"I will be in the front row cheering for you, honey. Good luck out there and remember no matter what we all love you." Brianne stated.

"Thank you baby. Be careful please." Jeff responded as he placed a hand on their unborn baby and kissed Brianne.

"I will be." Brianne stated as she left the room.

Jeff won his match against John Morrison for the Intercontinental Championship. As Brianne was making her way backstage to see Jeff, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She continued on her way despite the pain. Once she was backstage she managed to make her way to Stephanie McMahon's office door. She knocked on the door hoping that someone was inside.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

**(AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. This will be the last chapter. As always there are more stories to come... ~Krista Hardy)**

Chapter 13

"Brianne, are you ok?" Stephanie asked.

"I need someone to get Jeff immediately." Brianne answered through tears.

"Somebody get Jeff Hardy to my office right away!" Stephanie stated into her two way radio. "Come on, hon, let's get you over to the couch."

Once Brianne was laying on the couch, another sharp pain came and this time she started bleeding. Stephanie called for the paramedics just as Jeff entered the office and saw his wife on the couch.

"Baby what's going on?" Jeff asked.

"I started to have sharp pains and now this. I'm scared, Jeff." Brianne answered as tears rolled down her face.

"It's going to be ok. The paramedics are going to get you to the hospital." Stephanie stated. "Jeff, I will come by the hospital after the show.

The paramedics rushed Brianne and Jeff to the nearest hospital. Jeff was told to stay in the waiting room while they got the bleeding under control. Once Brianne was stable, they allowed Jeff back in the room. The doctor on call told them that it would be best to deliver the baby as soon as possible. Jeff nodded his head before leaving the room to call everyone.

Matt and Stephanie were the first ones to arrive at the hospital. Stephanie had just given birth to their twin daughters, Gabriella and Rebecca 2 weeks earlier. Gilbert and the kids arrived next and sat patiently in the waiting room with Matt and Stephanie.

The doctor's gave Brianne an IV and started the pitocin. Both Jeff and Brianne knew that her labor wouldn't be very long since it was her third pregnancy. 3 hours into her labor, Brianne asked for an epidural as the pain was too much for her to handle. Jeff never left her side during the whole thing.

"I want to push." Brianne stated during a contraction.

"Ok. I'll get the nurse." Jeff stated as he pushed the button for the nurse.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked as she came into the room.

"My wife feels like she needs to push." Jeff answered.

"Ok. Let see where we are at." the nurse stated as she checked Brianne's progress. "You are fully dilated and 100% effaced. You can start pushing on your next contraction."

The nurse called for the doctor and Brianne started pushing with each contraction. The doctor and Jeff helped Brianne get into position to deliver their baby. After 30 minutes of pushing, Brianne finally delivered their baby.

"Congratulations mom and dad, it's a girl." the doctor stated.

After Brianne and the baby were cleaned up and moved into their own room, Jeff finally headed out to the waiting room and announced the birth.

"We have a healthy 8lb 2oz 20 inch baby girl. Both of them are doing great." Jeff stated.

"Congratulations bro." Matt stated as he hugged his little brother.

"Does my new granddaughter have a name?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes she does. Her name is Juliet Ruby Hardy." Jeff answered as he showed pictures of the newest member of the Hardy family.

_2 weeks later…_

"I am so glad to be home." Brianne stated as the family of 5 walked through their front door.

"Me too. And I have the next 2 weeks off." Jeff responded.

Jenna and Nero ran up to their room and played while Brianne put Juliet in her bassinette. Jeff carried the suitcases upstairs and started to unpack. Once everything was unpacked, Brianne made dinner and the family sat down to eat.

After dinner and after the kids were sleeping, Jeff and Brianne stood in the doorway and watched their children sleep. Both couldn't believe that after everything they went through, they were not only married but parents to 3 wonderful children. Brianne headed to bed and Jeff headed downstairs to the office.

_Hey Jeff Hardy and Peroxwhy?gen Fans,_

_Just thought I would hop on here and update you all. 2 weeks ago I won the Intercontinental Championship title from John Morrison, then that same night, my wife and I welcomed our third child, Juliet Ruby Hardy. Both mom and baby are doing great and we are finally home. I will be off for the next few weeks, but never fear, Jeff Hardy will be back._

_Peace and love,_

_JNH_

Jeff posted the blog and then turned off the computer. After locking up the house and heading upstairs, he checked on the kids one more time and then climbed into bed next to his wife. Brianne was awake and had just finished feeding the baby. Jeff took his daughter and burped her before laying her back in her bassinette. As Jeff turned around to get back in bed, Brianne was already asleep. Jeff just smiled and turned off the light.


End file.
